


Rouge Adventure

by Dappernap



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fanservice, Female Wrestling, Fluff and Smut, Game Parody, Other, Porn With Plot, Rouge Adventure, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sonic Adventure, Spanking, Swimsuits, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappernap/pseuds/Dappernap
Summary: An attempt to write and describe a non-existent spin off game where Rouge the Bat character actions her way through a Bayonetta-esque dominatrix style beat-em-up adventure game. Might read sort of weird but I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Seaside Hill Zone Act 1

The opening cords of fast paced electric beat began to play as the silhouetted form of a heart clad bat dropped in front of a neon blasting city sky scape but quickly died off as the opening cutscene was skip through to let the title display bold and proud.

ROUGE ADVENTURE

PressStartButton

Velvet smooth but energetic and fast flowing jazz music appears with the title screen settling on a water colored backdrop, and remained hanging in the air as the waves rippled into a series of menus, only cutting out when the header of STORY SELECT was pressed on. The intro music was then replaced with the gentle sound of waves rising and falling against the background of a sunny beach.

ROUGE STORY WAVE STORY

\- PLAY MIXED STORY FORMAT (LEVELS MAY BE REPETITIVE) -

A bright and high tropical sun drenched valley of green grasses and golden beaches lay as far as the eye could see in every direction, and Rouge the Bat had an outright haughty sounding but genuinely innocently sourced laugh of joy as she brought her bat feature bearing white car off the narrow wilderness road and onto a solid patch of elevation overlooking but a distance away from the ocean itself. While it was still an early brightness illuminating the scenic slice of paradise a number of beach goers and swimsuit clad travelers had come out ahead of Rouge to spend the day by the ocean, but this didn't dampen her mood at all.

That honor went to how thoroughly everything she'd packed had gotten rolled around in the trunk.

"Oof! You hit the breaks even a little..." Rouge whined halfheartedly, having already bent over and reached into the open trunk of her car to reorganize her supplies and needing to actually push her feet off the ground and kick them in the air for a moment, hips wiggling against the edge of the vehicle, in order to get the bottle of sunscreen that had rolled to the absolute bottom of the trunk.

When the experienced treasure hunter pulled herself out of the trunk of her car, restocked pink floral patterned beach tote bag in one hand, she was pouting for a moment. Then, after a wave of warm sunlight had warmed her to the core, she got a sly grin, blew back a flippant tuft of white fur that had curled off her head and showed an eager grin, then slid a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses over her teal-green eyes. The slightly over-sized white t-shirt and jean shorts she'd worn while driving out here had been hastily tossed over the car's single seat, leaving Rouge clad in a small stringed bikini where her top was on full display, colored a bright pink with small white polka dots covering what little fabric there was clinging to her chest, with similarly patterned and similarly tight bikini shorts covering her bottom, as well as a comfortable pair of sandals to keep her feet from burning up against the sand.

Stepping up to the edge of the seaside cliff she had parked on and taking a deep breath of the warm salt sea air, Rouge exclaimed "Oh yeah baby, this is happening!" in a slightly sultry but sincerely excited tone. Without a care in the world the bat took a casual jump off the side of the cliff, using her wings to float safely down to a prime spot of beach real estate, quickly laying down her blanket and going to work applying sunscreen to herself. Midway through lathering down her leg a large shadow passed over the warm stretch of sand, causing Rouge to suddenly shiver before tilting back her sunglasses to look towards the sky, where a passing airship had briefly blocked out the sun.

Tilting her head towards it as the balloon and propeller driven craft chugged far down the beach and towards the horizon, Rouge simply shrugged, popped her sunglasses back over her face with a disapproving frown and picked up her tanning mirror to hold under her face while laying back flat.

Fortunately, nothing came of the hooligans and their presumably illegally parked airship much further down the beach, giving Rouge a few hours under the sun to relax away the combined stresses of being a thief, a spy and a treasure hunter. Unfortunately, her day of rest was always due to end, and today would change ahead of schedule at that.

When the first twinkling of a falling object glittered in the sky, Rouge had her attention focused on an invigorating volleyball match she was participating in, but after the first of the beach goers to notice it began to murmur about the sudden light in the sunny sky the word spread quickly down the shore, resulting in Rouge staring out at the horizon when the object hit the water far out from shore. No one was hurt by the unexpected splashdown, but between the air of concern that had quickly built among the populace and the strong buffeting of displaced waves crashing against water waders, the fun in the sun mood had been distinctly dampened. Rouge, however, stayed composed, gently floating above the surging water with one leg crossed over the other.

"Huuuh, there's always gotta be something or other happening. Oh well, my successful career as a treasure hunter has always taught me to investigate strange things like this... particularly when they're shiny!" She said, with an exaggerated pout to her tone while giving a languished stretch to her bikini clad body, internally noting with a much cooler disposition that whatever this is, it stands good odds of being relevant to G.U.N. intelligence. Unfortunately, the still glimmering object in the distance was drifting to the opposite shore of the miniature bay that made up this stretch of beach.

Still, Rouge the Bat was feeling energized, alert, confident and active. "A little running and jumping is nothing for a treasure hunter like me!" She said proudly, pointing her right thumb up at her chin with confidence before beginning to run down the beach.

At the further edges of the sprawling seaside landscape, rock formations and taller cliffs more frequently created isolated beach coves, where small groups of less socially minded beach goers would usually cluster for their fun in the sun. Normally enough nooks and crannies existed in this part of the map to accommodate all comers, but the arrival of a grandiosely labeled private airship unmistakably laid claim to one of the larger enclaves, and was part of the reason why the scant beach goers who had arrived first let them take it.

When the gangplank of the Babylon Rogues' personal airship landed on the sand, the first one to hit the beach was Wave the Swallow, purple plumage fiercely illustrated by her scant and skimpy swimwear: Her usual full head engineering cloth, meant to protect her from oil leaks, had been traded out for a sun exposing, feather emphasizing simple red headband. Letting the sun heat her up while a pair of circular rimmed darkly shaded sunglasses protected her eyes, Wave stepped proudly onto the sand. She was absolutely strutting in her back buckling but very undersized dark purple bikini top, making every step into a jiggly show, while fearlessly sporting a black, triangle back thong bikini bottom framing her plump butt. Taking in the warm sands laid out before her, Wave exclaimed with satisfaction "Alright, today has been a long time coming!"

"I know right! It seems like it's just so hard to make time with your friends these days." Came the high pitched voice of Jet the Hawk, stepping out of the airship slightly behind the team mechanic, having replaced his usual riding goggles with his own pair of sunglasses and green swim shorts that clung tightly to his waist just below his tuft of white chest feathers. Both abruptly looked over their shoulders when clattering noise radiated out of the airship, causing Jet to growl with frustration. "Storm, quit klutzing it up and get out here!"

"I'll be out with you in a minute boss, I got scared all of a sudden and lost my grip on, uh, all of the boxes. Ah there's crumbs everywhere now. Man am I beginning to rethink the speedo." Came the voice of the trio's power member from inside the airship, motivating Wave to simply roll her eyes and begin her beach day while Jet and Storm messed around here, fumbling with supplies. "Storm, I swear to god if you broke the projector we need to finally have movie night on this beach trip..."

Having implicitly claimed the cove for themselves, the three birds of Babylon spent the next few hours having their own fun in the sun, eager to use the daylight hours to the fullest before sundown would arrive and they would shift to building a fire and setting up a movie projector and stand mounted screen to catch up on a flick with. While the glitter in the sky that swiftly fell to the sea did end up interrupting their plans, it went unnoticed by the Rogues themselves until well after the impact.

As the strong, choppy waves rippled away from the offshore splashdown Wave the Swallow had just completed a taxing series of tricks on her extreme gear while Jet was further inland arguing with some park rangers, meaning the female member of the team was the only one to hear Storm when he let out a frightened yell from the shoreline.

"The briny grip of the deep has seized my heart!" The muscular albatross exclaimed in panic as rough waves dropped his seaweed wrapped back on the beach, and moments after he became vastly more calm when he simply unrolled and the aquatic plants stopped clinging to him "Oh, never mind." Wave had seen the situation sort itself out and thus changed course from going to help her friend to climbing some rocks to see what the disturbance was caused by.

Once she'd attained an elevated position, Wave narrowed her eyes with interest at the shining object that was being carried by the tides to a distant stretch of beach. "Hrm... My successful career as a thief tells me to always show up to weird events like this, since if you can't steal the thing itself, there will be plenty of gawkers to pick pockets from!" the swallow announced, clenching a fist in determination.

SEASIDE HILL ZONE

ACT 1

Rouge started the stage standing atop a green grass mounted stretch of land with a significantly rougher looking section of beach below it just down the way from the sunbathing spot she had arrived at. While it wasn't any of the familiar ground she'd covered during that Neo-Metal Sonic business the treasure hunter still coyly rolled her eyes with confident familiarity and remarked "Well, we're definitely getting off the tourist track here, but I won't even break a sweat!" Taking a moment to give her bikini clad body and and long and sensual warming up stretch, Rouge jumped down to the sea level and hit the sand running.

The initial hazards in front of her consisted of a few empty volleyball courts and the occasional washed up junk from the ocean thrown ashore by the falling object hitting the sea. Rouge was of course able to easily weave past this initial barrage of barriers and gather up a respectable amount of rings in the process. After hitting a bounce pad to get up on a marble stone highway the platforming section ahead involved jumping over and around the clumsy cars navigating a tourist parking lot, leaving Rouge glad that she'd parked her own vehicle in an isolated spot further up the road.

By jumping on and bouncing off the umbrella protecting a well positioned ice cream cart from the sun, the bikini clad bat was able to cartwheel through the air into a glide to fly over the low foot trails leading away from the parking lot and land on a rock wall and begin effortlessly climbing it. Her lithe form swayed to the background tune of smooth, sunny jazz while hanging from the stone formation. Even a natural instance of her pink bikini beginning to climb up her butt as she climbed up the bluff didn't break her pace, as there were much worse hazards than that about.

The windswept stone rock was literally being circles by angry faced living gusts of air that seemingly had nothing else to do but endlessly circle the natural stone edifice and try to aggressively knock down anyone who comes climbing. As one came barreling down on her however, Rouge's expertise in the art of flight let her stabilize after being hit and sending her rings dropping below, catching the wind creature's tail and turning it into an updraft to skillfully rise and tumble up and over the stone, grabbing a few item boxes along the way and shaving off a lot of time.

At the apex of her rise however, Rouge was briefly curled into a ball before stretching her limbs out into a star shape and going into a free fall over the inhabited stretch of beach just over the stone ridge, having bypassed the barricade and boost pad laden trail from the parking lot. On the way down she managed to maneuver through a few bonus loops to score extra points, rings, and strike a few saucy poses mid-air before landing on her feet on the warm sand below. The new stretch of land in front of her was much more packed with beach goers than earlier in the level, but after spotting a bounce pad at the far end of the beach she just grinned with mischievous cockiness and took off into the crowd after remaking "Gotta be careful not to get trampled here!"

Weaving through the sun-tanners and swimmers, jumping and gliding when she had to, Rouge swiped three bikini tops on the route to the bounce pad and tied them all strap to strap as she surged into the air and maneuvered onto a grind rail that had started as a safety railing around a particularly tall cliff side photo spot and inexplicably continued into the open air. While riding past, Rouge used the three bikini piece like a whip to snap up a trio of ring boxes and an extra life on the sides of the rail rather than lose time and take risk by jumping off to grab them.

When the rail came to an end however the bat had no issue jumping straight off and taking flight, feeling a warm updraft of wind lifting and caressing her scantily clad curvaceous figure and she soared and rolled through the sky. "Fly through the freedom..." she hummed to herself, eyes closing for a moment in genuine contentment, though unfortunately that didn't help Rouge when she soared straight into a drifting kite.

Getting fumbled up in the red cloth of the boxy flying kite and riding the string down as they both fell from the sky, Rouge had a dry, wearisome expression of her face when she stuck her head of the crashed mess. The enterprising spy simply blew a knocked loose tuft of fur on her face and leveled an expression of daggers at the shyly waving squid woman holding the spool of string in her other hand. While her hand offered a limp wristed apology, her beak curved into an odd expression of triumph while her eyes glowed with amazement and surprise. The tentacles that usually trailed and framed the face of their squid were instead tied in a bun on the back of her pale orange head cone and webbed feet, sprinkled with a very high frequency of darker orange spots.

For 25 years of her life File the Squid had been quietly toiling away in an deep abyss office of the undersea city she called home, and the earlier 10 years of her squid childhood had not exactly been buckets of fun either. At some point or the other, her constant cycling across the office landscape finally lead to her acquiring an all expense paid vacation to the Coastal Club for a weekend at what felt like random, but which was probably some part of a benefits package kicking in that she thought she'd lost a decade ago. Coming up to brighter and warmer waters closer to the surface was already a thrilling change of scenery for most abyss dwelling squid, but a bout of adventurousness convinced File to take it a step further and go even higher: A trip topside.

Unfortunately, due to some miscommunications revolving around regional squid slang and accent differences between the deep and shallow ocean File had ended up selecting the tourist business that specialized in giving their clients a potent bowl of sarpa salpa soup while prepping them for a trip out of water. File had been under the impression that it would keep her hydrated while under the sun, so after picking out a modest thigh length gray bikini bottom and a bright yellow colored top with white frills on the sides and bow in the middle she had drank deeply and determinedly of the soup she was brought in preparation.

As a result, she had been tripping balls before she'd even wandered out of the surf.

After stumbling around the vivid and stimulating flat world of sun drenched 8-bit pixels and blast processed blossoming of neon color after a lifetime in the dark and dreary ocean deep had left File awash with sensation, every nerve breaking like a dam and flooding with sensation. It felt good in the same way a sleeping limb returning to sensation feels good; It tingles and pricks and almost hurts but each poke of it leaves the starved section of sensation aching for more. When she'd found a tourist shack offering kite rentals, she was ecstatic, convinced she was buying the same service again from the same tourist business back under the sea.

When her kite returned from the sky with a surface worlder tangled up in it, File the Squid had finally understood the appeal of fishing, a practice broadly disliked by a majority of the assorted inhabitants of the ocean. "This makes you feel like you're the ultimate life form." She said with grandiose revelation, holding up both hands in front of her sparkling eyes and drinking in the details of the wrapped up string like a champion fisher inspecting their best rod.

Rouge, once she had pulled herself out the tangle of paper, sticks, tape and string by herself due to the fact that File hadn't responded to any of her calls for assistance, was simply cracking her knuckles and giving the middle aged first time adventurer a very subdued but undeniably wry expression after lifting her heart shaped sunglasses onto her forehead.

Like a hard thumb coming down to press and hold a button in place, Rouge surged forward at the spaced out tourist, grabbed her gray bikini bottoms by the front, and hiked them straight up. It took a moment to register, but as File was lifted off her bare feet the front splitting wedgie registered on her face, mouth curled into a shocked and chaffed feeling circle as her breath sharply exhaled and her eyes widened with shock.

COOL

Releasing at the perfect moment for maximum humiliation (leaving the sizable shorts hiked up front to expose more skin and be uncomfortable vs ripping it right off) Rouge moved her hands to the Squid's chest, now applying something of a light touch. Like an quick handed tap of a button that had been lit up for less than a second, Rouge the Bat jutted her fingers out, almost delicately held File's nipples between her fingers, then almost softly plucked them back and down, releasing before they'd stretched too far. For File however, the experience was a knee weakening shock, all the nerves clustered around the breasts firing and overloading at the same time. That quickly left her doubled over with arms across her chest though still standing.

GREAT

Then moving her hands to the stumbling squid's shoulders, Rouge's own arms flicked her even further into a downward position like two thumbs flicking back controller sticks in excellent sync. The mischievous treasure thief had to adjust her toned thighs to properly squeeze the cone headed squid between her legs, a position envied by countless masses. This envied ride came with a tall price for the office worker though: With a sultry and playful yell of "Wedgie!" Rouge began working the squirming nerd's bikini up in earnest, grabbing the thigh length swimsuit with both hands by the bottom legholes, then yanked them up hard, holding and keeping it pulled towards her with all the strength she had in both hands.

AWESOME

The squid woman let out a loud, squeaky voiced "EEEEEKK! OOH! OOOOOOOH!" as the wedgie intensified. Enough cloth to cover the mountains was very effectively being compressed, crushed and squeezed into the valley. When Rouge released the vice grip of her thighs from File the Squid's head the aquatic tourist instantly crumbled face first down to her knees, rolling eyes unable to track the stars circling over her head. With overdone delicate steps Rouge stepped around the elevated and now quite exposed to the salt sea air rump of the deep sea visitor, and once behind the behind opted to plant one elbow into a squishy buttcheek, resting her head on the palm of that hand, before using her other hand to produce a paper fan from somewhere in order to fan herself with it.

After a moment of genuine looking relief from the heat, Rouge stood up straight, let out a haughty ojou laugh with her free hand and began furiously smacking the rump in front of her with side to side paper fan slaps, rapidly applying a hot pink tank to the pale orange canvas.

RADICAL

With another moment of supreme timing, Rouge hit the button and made her gesture to signal for a fishing hook on a line to descend from the air. After quickly hooking the back waistband of the squid woman, the styling bat pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes and gave a thumbs up. The fishing line and the bikini it had hooked flew to the sky, dragging the badly wedgied squid woman up with them, eyes rolling as her pink tanned butt was ruthlessly split. The adventuring bat responsible then simply struck a sensual pose for a long few moments with the wedgie given beach goer hanging in the background, arms behind her head and chest pressed out with an alluring pout while File the Squid was hanging limply in a tangle of her own limbs, overwhelmed swirls in her eyes.

PERFECT

With the stage opportunity complete and her score continuing to wrack up Rouge resumed her run further along the beach and up onto a white stone highway, which unlike the previous parts of the beach had a small number of Egg Pawn robots running about. They were seemingly here just to cause generic trouble but all locked onto and charged Rouge as soon as they saw her. "Really, the doctor needs to stop dropping his junk on the beach like this, it's so unbecoming." Rouge remarked playfully before easily dispatching the machines with her bare legged kicks. After destroying the lot of them, she stopped for a moment to pull out the wedgie she'd been sporting since the rock climbing section.

When the marble highway ran out it dropped straight into the ocean as the land came to an end and Rouge dropped into a free fall over the water. Pulling her body into a cannonball before she hit the waves, Rouge emerged a few moments later clinging to the dorsal fin of a dolphin as it broke the surface. On the other side of this stretch of sparkling blue was a flat island slab of a rock sitting on the sea that was topped with a lifeguard's tower shack. Rather than navigate the busy waters to reach the shore however, Rouge timed her release from the back of the breaching mammal to throw her into the air at the ideal angle, hitting a tilted boost ring hovering above to send her even higher into the air, and then taking a glide across the salt sea wind and into a trio of rainbow rings.

The colors and sparkles glittered across Rouge's broadly exposed skin as she twisted and pivoted in the air while gliding towards the rock island, completing the display by popping her bikini top off for a quick moment and letting her bountiful breasts bounce freely in the ocean breeze before flashing a teasing expression and curling into a ball, landing on her feet with her swimsuit back in place.

The rock island normally required a winding run up a narrow, vertically tilted path to reach the flat top but Rouge had raced past that by hitting her ascension over the water. Instead, she was able to simply land on the grass coated top of the island, climb up the back of the wooden lifeguard tower, and drop in on a female squirrel with red/brown hair and wearing the distinctive red one piece swimsuit. The lifeguard was busy surveying the ocean below through a pair of binoculars, allowing the mischievous bat to sneak up right behind, tap her on one shoulder to make her look to her left in surprise, then deliver a monstrous frontal wedgie from the right. It was a quick but brutal giving, quickly transforming the reasonably modest red swimsuit into a flossing frontal thong until it ripped in Rouge's grip, the bat button mashing out the power melvin while the squirrel lifeguard simply squealed and squirmed.

When the red one piece finally ripped apart at the waist, the humiliated lifeguard scrambled away while Rouge let out another haughty laugh, kicking down the tower's ladder in order to run away from the lifeguard tower and dropping her binoculars on the patch of green grass that grew on the top of the rock tower. Gliding down off the platform, Rouge stepped into the waiting goal ring to claim the binoculars for herself so as to get a better look at where that falling object had floated off to. The final tally of all her points counted up and up and up with the stage complete before displaying the final evaluation with a pleasant jingle.

RANK A

"Picture perfect as usual!"

Through the glass lenses, Rouge was able to spot the glittering potential treasure, having gotten caught in a fishing net hanging off of a stilt mounted wooden platform standing in open water. It'd be a simple matter to glide down from the rock perch and land on the platform, but it seems like she had another visitor to the prize as well...

Atop the high vantage rock formation she'd spotted the falling object from, Wave readied her extreme gear for fast deployment. "Hmm, pretty low on fuel after all those tricks I was doing earlier. Gotta make a beeline for the shore and continue on foot!" As the hover board hummed with its remaining energy, Wave ran straight for the edge of the rock cliff and jumped straight down it, spinning in air and pivoting her extreme gear under her feet.

A pumping tropical electric guitar beat dropped as Wave rode down the almost vertically smooth rock ramp that faced the ocean from her vantage point, extreme gear kicking up a white water wake as the speed craving swallow hit a boost pad and raced out onto the open water. The swimmers, surfers and leisure boaters that were out on the water today had all been kicked into disarray by the unexpected splashdown but Wave's sharp reflexes and practiced airboarding skill let her weave around obstacles easily, grabbing a few trails of rings in the process.

The tight and narrow strips of material making up both piece's of Wave's bikini proved their worth as her whole body shivered from the high speed, wind and water whipping at her exposed body, which eagerly embraced the adrenaline pumping buffeting. The surprisingly durable swimwear hugged tight to Wave's rolling and bouncing curves as she extreme surfed the waves, racing for the broad and sandy shore dead ahead of her.

With a supply of the precious rings to keep her standing, Wave quickly leaned on her extreme gear to push it to higher speeds for a risky maneuver: racing out in front of a cruising party boat in order to snag the extra life it would soon block access to, going into a side leaning drift soon after to kick up a backlash of water to soak everyone aboard. Grinning with confidence, Wave did a bunny hop off the water to rail grind the wave displaced, above surface "curtain road" component of a jellyfish net. Building up speed while sliding down floating construct let the dark purple avian get max height off the jump at the end, enough to catch a ride through the three Rainbow Rings positioned above the jump, flying through free air while striking a pose. In this case, Wave pulled her own board out from under her with her left hand and mockingly spanked her own thong split buttcheeks with her right.

From that high up, the airborne Babylon Rogue was able to land on the cresting peak of a particularly gnarly wave, moving in behind a collection of enthusiastic surfers that jumped at the chance to ride the high waves kicked up by the crashing object. Thanks to the power of her extreme gear compared to their mundane surfboards however, Wave was able to maneuver up and down the rolling wall of water, coming in low and fast on the five surfers ahead of her, cutting horizontally across the wave while they rode it in a line.

First on the outside of the pack is a tall and nicely muscled purple furred lady wolf with a white tipped gray tail and mane of hair, clad in a tightly fitting black one piece and radiating a mature attitude.

Hand outstretched on her approach, Wave delivered a quick but crushingly tight pinch to the wolf surfer's well toned gluts, sending such a sharp jolt of surprise up her spine that her calm and tranquil surfing disposition vanished in a jump and a squeal, sending her over the front edge of her board.

COOL

The next person riding on the unnaturally great wave was an orange and brown furred raccoon woman in a string tied hot pink bikini, shifting actively on her surfboard with an eager energy but staying atop through raw marine experience. As Wave glided past her on the extreme gear, the hoodlum rider reached out with both hands and stretched her pink bottoms hard and fast up between her bubbly cheeks, sending the surfer rocking on her own board and wiping out completely on the elastic snapback.

GREAT

At the center of the surfing pack was a yellow furred, black haired female cat riding on a fashion brand stamped surfboard and styling in a rose red full backed bikini swimsuit decorated with little designs of bees buzzing through the air. When the hunting bird came up behind the pose striking cat, Wave struck with both hands and expert timing by yanking loose both pieces of her bikini, unbuckling the top with a pluck and pulling down the bottoms with a swipe. Right away the honey cat was falling over herself to cover back up, and then was just falling over.

AWESOME

Beginning her exit from the roaring wave, the point hunting purple bird slid in behind a long legged and pale skinned human woman with close cut slightly dirty blond hair that just barely didn't touch her shoulders, riding the wave in a blue one piece that left much less to the imagination that the earlier wolf's swimwear while being stretch over much less muscle. Wave sent her to a wipeout with a perfectly timed double buttcheek clapping.

RADICAL

Curving off the edge of the wave now, the combo rolling Babylon Rogue narrowed her eyes and focused intently on completing the set: At the edge of the line, and just noticing how her fellow surfers had all wiped out in scant seconds, was a long tailed lemur clad in a sporty one piece swimsuit with a zipper under the collar, doing a handstand on her board while her inverted tail provided a balance. Using the slight height her extreme gear hovered her above the water to her advantage, Wave did a hop and a hip twist, slamming her bountiful and thong split cheeks against the tail guarded ass of the lemur, bouncing her off her own surfboard and tumbling head over heel.

PERFECT

As the massive surf wave began to falter and break on approach to the shore, a pair of voluptuous bunnies in bikinis stood on a buoy, clad in matching blue swimsuits and holding up flags to wave in the returning surf daredevils, only for them to falter in confusion as all them washed up wiped out. As Wave brought her fading extreme gear close to the finish line by jumping from the crumbling wave and racing for the shore, both buoy bunnies abruptly noticed their tops had been filched by the racing board rider. Both of them froze, had their eyes wander to the suddenly exposed chest of the other, and then let out a red faced squeal of humiliation as both moved desperately to cover themselves.

Wave meanwhile had finally run out of juice for her extreme gear as it came to a slow slide over the sand. Deftly, she kicked it up and into her own hands and engaged the tracker she'd installed in all the Rogue's aerial equipment so either Jet or Storm could retrieve it while she stays on this new find. "He'll probably send Storm to get it." The swallow muttered as she was now standing on a sandy stretch of beach and moving by her own two feet. She'd managed to get closer to the shinning, fallen object but still had ground to cover.

The infamous air board bandit swiftly took off running, rushing over the sand to hit a spring and jump into a wind and water carved rock cave, taking a run across the sideways wall of the place to grab addition rings and not take the risks associated with carefully jumping across the the pointed heads of the rising stalagmites or crawl jumping between the dripping stalactites on the ceiling, with even the currently cocky Wave getting a phantom feeling of chaffing around the black triangle of her thong at the sight of the natural stone bikini snares.

At the end of the tunnel was another boost ramp to send Wave soaring over the sand and surf, landing on a marble white highway that seemed to outright shine in the intense sunlight. After weaving past a few obstacles the road split, and rather than take a bounce pad to launch up towards a hang gliding section Wave opted to run down the low road and perform a series of bouncing jumps against the open brims of beach umbrellas buried in the sand, bouncing from one to another and snagging an extra life in the process with a cheer of "Jackpot!"

However, as the field of mushroom umbrellas narrowed to one as the water line approached again, the bumping and bouncing open umbrella snapped shut to reveal a muscular tiger-woman twice Wave's height holding it in one hand, a quick scowl forming on her face as the swallow launched her body towards the beach babe. Fast reflexes firing, the sand tanning tiger swung her umbrella at her attacker like a bat, but Wave curled acrobatically, grabbed the incoming, improvised club to swing around it and throw herself feet first into the beach goer's stomach, even her well developed muscles crumbling and knocking the wind out of her lungs as Wave connected. Acting fast for bonus points, the Babylon Rogue flipped up and over her new opponent's muscular body, giving a harsh pinch to and taking away a bra from the tiger's breasts before jumping over her shoulder, leaving the otherwise tough girl blushing and covering her chest.

Where the sea met sand for this stretch of beach however, a loose series of wooden platforms had been built leading a short distance into the water. Amid the elevated platforms, the glowing object of interest awaited, having been caught in its drift by a fishing net hung off one of the docks. As wave made her way out to a circular, open aired stilt platform at the heart of this little assembly, she cleared the gaps between the structures by jumping and bouncing off innertube floating human beach babes, swiping parts of their bikinis in the process.

Landing on the central platform and stepping into the goal ring, Wave indulged herself with a fantasy of greed that one would usually expect from Jet as her point bonuses and points earned tallied up. As the ringing sound of victory played, the letter grade stamped itself down.

RANK A

"Now, can all of you see why I am the best?"

The mysterious, glittering object was now within her grasp, but an unexpected guest was about to drop in on her...

"Hnnng! Ugh, now I see why we make Storm do all the heavy lifting..."

Wave was grunting, sweating and panting in her still skimpy, still super tight bikini outfit after hauling the net out of the water and laying the treasure onto the deck. It was still impossible to determine what exactly it was, as the object was wrapped up in a mess of fishing net and kelp strands, but the occasional glimmer of something shiny reflecting the tropical sunlight still shone through. The larcenous avian rubbed her fingers together expectantly while taking the first step towards the plundered salvage, only for her other step to freeze when another swimsuit clad animal figure fell from the air and landed on the opposite side of the catch of the day.

"So, looks like you're more than just an ordinary beach going tourist huh? What brings you all the way out here?" Rouge the Bat spoke coyly, sliding her heart shaped sunglasses up to her forehead while her voluptuous curves quivered with anticipation inside her tight pink bikini. "I don't suppose you're looking to salvage this pretty piece of flotsam to pay off your airship parking tickets... Wave the Swallow, of the Babylon Rogues."

"I see, as I might have expected our reputation precedes us." The purple plumed bird said with a sort of easy going haughtiness to her tone, taking a measured, swaying step around the wet net lump laying on deck, with Rouge beginning to circle her as well. "In that case, I'm certain you understand the importance of not getting between a master thief and her prize. You out here for an autograph then?"

"Oh believe me, I understand better than anyone what happens to naughty pests who get in the path of a good treasure hunt, particularly when they're a third rate band of clumsy bird brains." The buxom bat said dryly, offering Wave a sardonic, sarcastic glare while cracking her knuckles. "Care for a demonstration?"

Eyes narrowing as her beak curled with cruelty, Wave venomously replied "Bring it on, Rouge the Bat!" as both bikini clad bandits slipped into fighting stances, only for both to take their eyes off each other when the wiggling pile of net, previously ignored by the two rivals staring each other down and talking trash, finally unwrapped itself and flopped onto the deck, revealing the battered, sun bleached and sparking form of a Balkiry badnik. Outside of its eyes glowing with static blue light, it otherwise seemed ready for the scrap heap.

Both female thieves stared at the ruined machine with surprise, each having hoped for something a little more valuable to come their way than Eggman's junk. After they had studied it for a long moment, no sound but the gentle breeze of the wind flowing over them and the waves in the distance, Wave and Rouge looked up at each other. Both seemed ready to shrug their shoulders and call off the fight that had been brewing, seeing as there was now nothing that seemed to be worth fighting over, but then the harsh sound of sputtering static signaled the inevitable escalation of their conflict instead.

It seemed just the right circuit in the water lodged remains of a robot must have managed to spark, causing the Balkiry to begin emitting the smell of smoldering electronics while a static-garbled blue hologram of Doctor Eggman himself was projected from its rolling glass eye. Both swimsuit clad would be scavengers realized they were probably looking at the last orders this machine had been issued, and both let their attention slip from their opposite to take the message in.

"LISTEN UP YOU MORONIC METAL MISCREANTS!"

"Oh dear, it seems he's really worked up about something." Rouge said with a sarcastic sigh, folding her cheek against her palm in a gesture of boredom before remarking sideways to Wave "Buckle up, you're about to see a 300 IQ feminist lose his mind." The talented spy had first seen Eggman's ferocious temper emerge after the infamous Eclipse Cannon moon firing, and from what she'd learned over the years of steadily getting more integrated into Sonic's extended cast of friends is that that had been a mild one.

Wave simply seem confused, turning her head towards Rouge before going back to the video with bafflement.

"As you robo-bitches should already know the egg carton has come up shy of a dozen this month and I'm almost broke. The treasury of Soleanna called in some political favors and got ALL of my bank accounts frozen, it's like Ice Cap Zone in my wallet over here. The savings, the bonds, the Swiss bank accounts, even my dotcom, all of it's gone for the time being!" Both ladies noticed at this point his pacing had a bit of jank to his step and he appeared to be wearing a bathrobe instead of his usual red pseudo-uniform.

He walked out of frame for a moment and returned with a mug of coffee in his hands and a frustrated scowl on his face. "And before you ask Killwing-6748, yes, that's why I repaired your G-Diffusion aerial glider with rotten cardboard instead of industrial cured purified mercury." He paused for a moment to fish a remote control out of his pocket and began pressing buttons."Now, we need a fresh supply of cash to pay the bills or all the call out ads I paid good money to put on the internet will get taken down! Luckily, my immense genius has once again provided a way out of this!

The robot's recording shifted to focus on an image of a large slab of stone, with many shapes carved into it that have been filled and separated with basic colors. When he resumed speaking, Doctor Eggman's anger had seemingly cooled now that he was talking about his favorite subject, himself. "I had just finished catching myself up on Rick and Morty and afterwards I could feel that my IQ, my smartness had risen so much that I felt I could give the undecipherable stone tablets in my collection another look, and by all that is made from eggs I figured this one out!"

The air was silent for a long moment even in the present day as both Rouge and Wave observed the projection carefully. When Eggman spoke again he obviously had coffee in his mouth, causing subtitles to appear in the recording a few sentences in. "I spilled my third glass of high quality vodka onto the tablet and quickly thought to wipe if off with the strange reverse mummification bandages we took with us when Sonic ruined my plans to reboot Most Extreme Elimination Challenge from inside a pyramid, returning to its original state as organized and explained by colored pigments."

Rouge narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose in an almost pouty expression. No way, those new colors changed the look of the carvings to... it couldn't actually be...

"This tablet is discussing a treasure vault deep underground on a remote island it fortunately has a map to. The vault has got everything we need to get back on our feet, the gold, the diamonds, the mary jane, maybe even more hideously cursed objects I can obviously use to bend the world to my will with. You robots..." Eggman had finally stopped pacing, and seemed to suddenly remember he had at least intended to address this to the machines going on the mission. "...You will scout this island out ahead of my personal ship. Assess if there is anything guarding the island to a full extent but do not engage beyond cursory strikes. If we need to get something on this island out of the way, I'll trick Knuckles into fighting it for us." Taking another drink from his coffee, the mad scientist added "Snooping as usual won't suffice for this, I want the island thoroughly documented!"

Rouge wasn't sure if she wanted to scoff at that or just roll her eyes in resignation. Neither of those actually made it on her face however, as both she and Wave were instead standing slack jawed and starry eyed at just how much treasure the stone tablet was implying was locked away out there.

"You already have your timetables programmed in so don't be late, or the airship will leave Casino Park without you. The first step in my return to greatness is to debut an all new form of livestream: Gambling. Then, after my wonderful eggship has left the city E3 will mysteriously burn down, creating the perfect opportunity to launder all this treasure from the island through the breakthrough new battle royal game developed by me." Eggman paused for a moment, but then the light finally sputtered out and the badnik shutdown completely, leaving it unknown how the rest of the speech went.

Rouge's head went from sarcastically resting on her palm to genuinely titled sideways in puzzlement. "Not... fully what I had expected, but he's just as crazy when he gets boiled as ever." Looking over at Wave, the bat nonchalantly asked her recently gained rival "Did any of that make sense to you bird butt?"

Though she did initially seemed confused and shocked into silence over the recording, Wave needed only a few moments of open mouthed silence before her beak curved into a smug smile, a grin both malicious and sincere. "That made perfect sense to me, as a matter of fact: Eggman's got a map to a huge vault of treasure, and it seems the two of us are the only other ones to know about it." The Babylon Rogue explained, cracking her knuckles in anticipation

Rouge couldn't help but give Wave a dry but validating smile at the extreme gear using raider. "You may be two-bit right now, but you've got potential. It's almost too bad that your adventuring days are coming to an end." She responded, a bit of finality creeping into her voice as both of them took up new combat stances.

When the rival battle began proper, Rouge and Wave were standing on opposite sides of the stilt mounted circular platform, bikini strung bodies lit by the bright sun as the waves rolled with a cool, blue sparkling shine behind them and the ruined robot that set this all off was seemingly nowhere in sight.

R O U G E

VS

W A V E

"You're going to regret getting in the way of the Babylon Rogues!" Wave declared impatiently, holding up her fists and clearly convinced she was about to knock Rouge's block off.

"Hmmph, you won't even dare to show your face around me after I send you running back to your airship." Rouge herself taunted, keeping a much more cool and composed tone to her taunt, though the air of mockery in her words was still apparent.

Rather than charge straight at each other when the battle began, both scantily clad bikini battlers ran to their respective lefts when the match started in order to pick the closest trio of rings, ensuring they wouldn't be knocked out of the race for the treasure in one early hit. Despite their mutual caution however, both were quite eager to fight the other and jumped into combat right after.

Wave jumped in fast, pivoting sharply on her heel to rush towards the still land walking Rouge and tackle her from the side, but the bat had predicted something like this and actually jumped straight up after collecting her second ring, causing her to miss the third in her path but also dodge Wave's tackle, and opened up a counter-attack when Rouge used a drill drive to kick Wave in the head from above and push her down to the wooden deck.

"Haste makes waste rookie~" She responded with a light, teasing tone even as Wave struggled and growled in an attempt to pull her head off the wooden deck, finding Rouge's legs and feet to be unexpectedly powerful when it came to stomping faces into the dirt... or delivering short, sharp and yelp inducing kicks straight up thong flossed asses.

"EEEEK!" Wave squealed out against the sun warmed wooden platform, but found herself able to move again when Rouge stepped off her body to collect the rings the drill drive had knocked out of her. Wasting no time jumping back to her feat, the purple swallow stumbled eagerly in Rouge's direction with a fist curled up and cocked back but the agile thief tilted her head back to avoid it, moving her tightly bound breasts with her before countering with a kick to Wave's gut.

Despite losing her wind however, Wave stayed on task well enough to grab her opponent's outstretched leg before it curled back to her body. Rouge didn't lose her balance over simply being made to stand on once foot of course, she was far too experienced and agile for something like that to throw her off, but Wave yanking her close by the leg in order to sink in a punch to the gut did stumble her a little. "Leave this job to a real thief!"

The two rivals standing close now, Wave let go of Rouge's leg to slip past her guard and grab both of the bat's bountiful breasts and squeeze their nipples between her fingers. The extreme gear enthusiast let the pinch roll over Rouge's body for a few seconds before yelling "Talon Twister!" and then spinning both cloth covered, pinched and pink nubs like radio dials.

Rouge inhaled sharply and let out a wince as Wave got her bad, sending a teeth gritting shock of pain through the bat's bountiful assets. The experienced agent couldn't help but wiggle and squeal in Wave's grip, giving the swallow a look of pride while Rouge blushed at her temporary manhandling.

To facilitate her escape, the agile spy worked her kicking leg behind the kneecap of her rival and kicked Wave in the back to force her down on one knee and weakening her grip on Rouge's chest. The bat fought further by prying the twisting hands off, and with a heave of her chest slapped sideways and struck Wave on the cheek with her abundant bosom since both hands were still full of her foe's wrists. Wave's eyes were wide with surprise and seeing stars at the unexpected strike, and Rouge followed it up with a more conventional kick that sent Wave sliding over the wooden boards.

"Did you really think this would be that easy?" Rouge asked mockingly, causing Wave to open up a cringing eye and see the bikini bat coming straight at her, intending to finish her off while she was still down on one knee. With closer timing this time, Wave launched a rising punch as Rouge got within range, jumping up from her knee with enough strength to follow her dodge into the air and deliver a strong punch to her opponent's under-breast.

Rouge was knocked out of her flight by the hit, crumbling back to the deck and landing on her wings as her buxom bosom bounced wildly from the energy of the impact. Letting out a haughty laugh, Wave declared that "I did think it would be that easy, and it turns out I'm right!" Her speaking briefly got faster as she mocked Rouge with the aid of some theatrical hand gestures. "How do you manage to sneak anywhere with those giant knockers slamming around?" Then, with an even higher pitched pantomime voice she crooned "Mmmrhhmm, Shadow, I'm trying to steal the Master Emerald but I'm dummy thicc and the clap from my boobs knocking together keeps alerting Knuckles!"

Wave then stepped closer, bringing up a leg with the intent of giving her foe a stiff kick while she was down, but the angrily growling Rouge rolled out of the way and successfully sprung up behind Wave! Without a second of hesitation or hesitation Rouge shot her hands out and gripped the horizontal waistband of her foe's thong with both hands, sparking a sudden moment of Wave looking over her shoulder with a shocked expression and all confidence drained from her tone.

"Y...You wouldn't..." Wave spoke softly, a nervous chatter in her voice.

In response, Rouge simply flashed a sultry smile while pausing for a moment, then yanked the narrow material to the sky as hard and as fast as possible!

"KI-YAAAAAH!" The swallow explained, gasping in outright shock as her butt was mercilessly destroyed by the absolute thong flosser Rouge was inflicting on her. Her eyes had gone wide and wet with shock and as soon as the buxom bat had successfully lifted her opponent a few inches above the wooden deck, her legs began to kick in a panic. Wave normally appreciated a bit of chafe from her thong swimsuit in order to avoid slipping off into beach side day dreams and lose her focus on things, but this was unbearable!

"Hmph, if you're going to squeal that easy bird butt, you're not cut out to be a treasure hunter!" Rouge said in a harsh, chastising tone of voice even as she had an incredibly naughty grin on her face at the absolute wedgie she was dealing out. "Childish? Definitely." She thought to herself. "Deserved though? Absolutely."

Taking a bit longer than necessary to seriously enjoy the wedgie she was dealing out to the squawking, squealing swallow, Rouge bounced Wave by her thong splitting bird butt. Her taunting declaration that "I'm the coolest here, and you're just a dweeb!" certainly indicated that Rouge might have gotten a bit overeager with the wedgie giving. As a result, her attention missed Wave regaining control of her flailing legs, overpowering the ass splitting pain she was in and even cupping both her hands over both her buttcheeks to draw Rouge's attention before she bent a knee and kicked the bat directly in her exposed stomach.

Rouge let out an "Ow!" as she slid backwards on her sandals and released Wave, but did not falter or fall at the blow. Instead when the two went hand to hand again, Wave being eager to keep her smarting butt facing away from Rouge, the treasure seeker lost out on the exchange as a result of some fast on her feet thinking from her rival: Wave attacked by trying to sweep Rouge's legs, which the bat easily avoided by flapping her wings to take to the air, but the true feint was revealed when Wave instantly snapped both her arms around both Rouge's ankles, slamming her out of the air and onto the deck face first.

"Payback bitch!" The purple plumed swallow announced, instantly taking revenge for her own chaffed buttcheeks by grabbing hold of Rouge's pink bikini and rocketing them up between her cheeks. A shudder went over the veteran treasure hunter's expression as she felt the chafe trigger clenching in her booty as she was lifted from the wood, but refused to show the pain and instead defiantly yelled "If you think that's enough to take me out of the running..."

"Nope!" Wave responded, eagerly cutting her rival off. "But I've got plenty more where this come from until we find something that can!"

Rouge squirmed in the air as her significantly less abrasive swimsuit bottom still managed to cut a deep chafe between her cheeks thanks to Wave's vengeful bouncing, intent on giving back every inch of stretch the treasure hunter had just flossed her with. Rouge's ample bosom hung lose below her hanging torso, struggling and bouncing against the string bikini top with every tug Wave gave to the matching bottom.

The booty bouncing wedgie ended when Rouge gritted her teeth as her rear end clenched up around the flossing string, gathering enough focus to execute a strong flap of her wings in order to do a barrel roll in her hanging position. The unexpected motion was enough to wrench the stretched bikini bottoms out of Wave's grip, causing her to briefly stumble while Rouge rolled through the air to the other side of the wooden structure, still landing on her feet.

Resuming standing fighting poses with fists clenched, and occasionally letting out a wince or a twitch of the legs due to the massive wedgies they were both now sporting, Rouge and Wave seemed perfectly ready to keep brawling over the map to the treasure, but the natural world was about to have the final say in the argument. Both their well tuned and attentive ears suddenly took notice of how still the ocean air was once they'd finally stopped fighting and struggling against each other, and a moment later the sound of hundreds of wooden boards shattering split the air and both battlers looked to the side in shocked surprise: An orca whale had risen from the deep and smashed apart one of the many stilt platforms over the water, and was barreling straight towards the main one in the middle.

Neither Rouge nor Wave spared the other a second glance as they both split, running to opposite sides of the platform to jump free and book it just before the black and white whale smashed the wooden structure to pieces. The battered badnik and whatever map it had carried was swiftly lost to the deep, but it had ultimately shared enough with the two determined fortune seekers: If either of them were to claim the treasure, they'd need to reach Casino Park and outrun Eggman to the ultimate destination, along with each other.


	2. Seaside Hill Zone Act 2

SEASIDE HILL ZONE

ACT 2

Rouge had been running on her sandal clad feet for longer than she was used to as the orca whale kept up pursuit on her. The rampaging marine mammal smashing apart the stilt mounted ocean platforms was constantly tossing trash and debris into the sky, making it unsafe for flying unless Rouge suddenly needed to get smacked on the back of the head with a 2x4...

The platforms were already a far way out at sea and Rouge hadn't gotten any closer to shore while outrunning the ORCA WHALE behind her, and briefly wondered if Sonic's secret was that he's actually always terrified of the crazy shit he deals with but keeps up a brave face and that's how he runs so fast because fear was doing WONDERS for her! However, soon enough a way out was spotted: a spring pointing straight up was the key, and when Rouge jumped on it she shot above the height the smashed wreckage was thrown to while the whale was still a bit behind her, and was then able glide at that safe height to a nearby rock island, just a stone pillar rising straight out of the sea. The five rings resting above the bouncer in a vertical line were a nice bonus.

"The more obstacles a treasure hunt throws at me, the more determined I get! Here I come!" Rouge muttered as she managed to avoid the Orca warpath at the cost of clinging to a rock over in the ocean out of range of anywhere else to land. Still, this didn't deter the more and more eager treasure hunter, who felt the thrill of a fresh chase setting her blood ablaze. Climbing to the top of this to see where she is at is the best thing she could do. She wasn't quite prepared for what she did find, however, and the actual climb itself was no Dry Lagoon.

As the busty bat clung to the cliff side, her almost bare body soaking up the rays of the sun as it strained and scrambled up the rock face, she had a brief scowl on her face at the recent memory of Wave humiliating her so. With an angry blush on her face, Rouge muttered that "They do NOT knock together like that!" but then looked down at her bikini top with huff. "...In my usual outfits." And then she paused to catch her breath on a particularly stable footing, and during her brief pause Rouge rolled her eyes in annoyance. "...And the only time these treasures could actually get Knucklehead's eyes off the Master Emerald was when I hit him on the back of the head with one of them."

While Rouge had managed to glide away from the spring apex with a minimum loss of height, she hadn't bypassed all the obstacles on the vertical climb. The sheer face of the stone pillar in the sea was studded with wooden board and iron-band Pumpkin Hill-looking spinning wheel pulleys that threaded strings with hooks on the end at a ninety degree angle to lower and raise them in and out of the sea. If Rouge had lost height on the glide over she could have used precise timing to grab on and ride up, but instead she had bypassed most of them and didn't notice the faintly glimmering silver hook lowering to her left, as her eyes had focused on a glittering blue ring hovering directly under the wooden strut.

Shifting diagonally as soon as she'd spotted the valuable, Rouge's attempt at speed put her in perfect range of the returning hook, rising shimmering and droplet studded in the sun. However, Rouge certainly realized what was happening as soon as she felt it, pink circles forming on her cheeks as she squeaked a high pitched, surprised "Oh no!" as her tail tensed and butt clenched at the first rustling of the bikini fabric. The sudden strain and clench of her pink bikini bottoms sliding up and splitting her ample rump shattered Rouge's grip on the rock face but the fabric itself held strong. In the end Rouge was still traveling up the rock face and this rate, but she did it kicking and flailing in a flying fish wedgie.

Swaying in the wind as her rump creaked around the flossing fabric, Rouge jumped free of the hanging wedgie as soon as she could, not connecting directly to the rock surface again but rolling into open air, gliding in a quick circle twice, having to swerve at the least second to run into the hook hazard again, landing a bit lower and climbing past the well lowered hook to snag the glowing ring and resume her climb up.

After maneuvering past a couple of green flappers patrolling the rim of the tower, the determined treasure hunter pulled herself over the ledge onto unexpectedly green and soft grass. Her gymnastic experiences easily hefted her waist and legs onto the top of the cliff, getting on her feet and marveling at what she had found: A platform a couple of steps above the flat surface of the sea stone white rock tower and made of completely contrasting brown stone. "Hmm, some kind of ancient temple... or something more recent?" Rouge wondered while taking bouncy steps up the stairs and looking about. The top of the stone platform was covered in a pit of well cultivated sand, just enough for warm grains to rise up and get in between the toes with sandal step but not enough to impair movement. "Sorry my lovely ruin, I'll have to strip search you some other time!"

After taking a few steps into the sand platform however, a square line of light red light lit up on the square barrier separating the sand from the stone, which then projected a transparent but reddish-pink box around the arena, trapping Rouge in. With an quick glance over both shoulders she confirmed it surrounded her on all sides, and then with a roll of her eyes muttered aloud "Wonder what it's going to be this time?" With a sort of wearily resigned surprise but clearly not feeling threatened.

"You dare intrude on our dojo!?"

The accusing yell came from a synchronized pair of high pitched voices, right before the carefully sculpted sand in front of Rouge erupted as two figures emerged from it. As the sand quickly poured off their bodies, Rouge could determine they were a pair of fishy faced talking animals who had lithe and liquid muscles underneath their bright and bikini topped scales: One of the two was bright red in scales with a dark blue bikini looking almost painted over it, while the other was vibrantly blue and had an equally tight dark red two piece protecting her modesty. The most eye-catching trait both sported were the head and waist crests of glimmering, colorful fin curtains the two sported that mixed bright blue and red on both.

Rouge was visibly unimpressed, tapping her sandal split toe on the sand while discreetly rolling her eyes behind her heart shaped sunglasses. Without letting too much sarcasm drip into her tone, she asked "Alright, come on, let's get the theatrics out of the way Bimmy and Jimmy."

"Do not attempt to downplay your transgressions with flippant disrespect." The naturally blue fish of the two commented in a stoic voice, before the red fish more excitedly yelled "Now suffer the sun hardened fists of The Betta-School of the Iron Fluke!"

The three sand strutting sunbathers were in battle postures within moments, Rouge taking a bent, stretched knee stance while the two betta fish charged straight for her. However, the red one seemed to have a heater spring to her step and jumped into the air to initiate a homing attack first, and as a result was curled into a ball and trailing towards Rouge ahead of her blue teammate. With narrowed eyes and a confident grin, she seized her opportunity, jumping up to meet the attack but delivering a hard impact kick instead of curling into a ball herself.

By striking when the homing attack would be most impaired (rather than aided) by gravity, Rouge has managed to strike her slowly spinballing opponent directly backwards and into her blue bundled fellow dojo member, neatly exploiting their lack of coordination to turn the opening combined attack against the two! With a satisfying sound on impact, blue betta was sent bouncing back while red betta shot straight up, both impacting and bouncing off the energy barrier at the same moment, causing it to change colors to a brighter orange. Both inexperienced homing attacks kept bouncing as frightened, dizzy yells of distress filled the closed space, causing Rouge's sensitive ears to twitch with discomfort. On another hit the barrier had shifted to bright yellow, but soon enough the two martial arts students had lost momentum and collapsed face first in the sand and on their knees, fin skirts helpfully flipped forward to reveal their complimentary swimsuit bottoms and toned buttcheeks.

Rouge cracked an eye in curiosity at the color changing walls around her while removing her sunglasses and setting them on the sand so they wouldn't break, getting her grip on the situation before turning towards her downed opponents with a sly grin. "Well, I can't say I'm going to turn down an opportunity to pound blue and red butts to my heart's content!"

In the sand below, both martial arts students became very nervous as Rouge made her offhanded announcement, looking sideways at each other and squealing "What!?" together, only for each of their pupils to shrink to pinpricks as both felt a dexterous but surprisingly strong hand slip under their swimsuits. "KIYAAAH!"

With a sultry, shouted taunt of "Say good night rookies!" Rouge the Bat doubled lifted the betta fish students into the air by the back of their bikinis, causing both to let out a high pitched wince as they were both instantly split. Their slim, light weight bodies proved a blessing for the bully as she was able to, with a significant heave, sling both bikini babes straight forward into the barrier like yo-yos on a string. After the control stick build up spinning and flick release was done to perfection, the two fighting fish slung forward and slammed into the barrier, squishing against it with a mutual grunt before the bright yellow barrier broke, crumbling over the stone edge to the sand pit on their c

COOL

"We have failed sister!" The blue scaled betta let out with a mournful wail as the arena barrier failed, while her angrily growling sister hit her fists against the stone steps. "Ugh, no! We can't be shamed like this!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Rouge remarked with a giggle while taking a shimmering sashay up towards the two downed fighters. While her cleavage rocked with each step two gentle streams of sand dripped from both hands, a sizable pile of warms grains scooped up in both. Standing over the two with a wry smile on her face, Rouge abruptly got a big, slightly sadistic grin as she slammed the sand down into both stretched bikini bottoms like two face buttons being mashed hard and fast at the appropriate moment.

"AAAHHHH! AAAAHHH!" The two sisters yelled out, shrieking in discomfort as the hot sand invaded between their cheeks, all their self-control and body hardening practices forgotten due to the rush of humiliation both experienced at feeling their buns get stretched and sanded.

GREAT

Reaching between her cleavage with a dainty, dexterous finger and a teasing expression on her face, the dominating treasure hunter spun her folded up paper fan on the top of her index finger, and within seconds was unleashing a furious wide swinging barrage of paper fan spanks with a high, haughty laugh on her face as the two training bettas cried out in shock, then began to shiver and squirm trying to hold in their squeals at the spanking agitated the warm sand even further.

AWESOME

The two handed, multi-part and somewhat fast QTE that fires here is a common stumbling block this time, Rouge nails it. After dragging the sisters back onto the sand by their wedgies, one hand on each waistband, Rouge performed a flexibility and strength demanding X-Cross wedgie, where both victims are drawn back by their panties until they hit butt to butt, becoming each other's grinding obstacle and the swimsuit wedgie clings tighter and tighter around the valuables. By continuing to pull and pushing even harder inwards on the sticks, the two lower swimsuits finally rip! Both dazed and defeated martial artists sank to the sand.

RADICAL

Four individual buttcheeks squished next to each other. Four buttons on the controller to mash on.

Button mash for twenty seconds to collect bonus points. Top rank acquired regardless of what input is used. A well documented bug is know to exist in this section where if Rouge lands very low on the stone pillar and causes a physics collision between the lower parts of the rock and destroyed robot enemies, this button mash session does not time out properly and is played indefinitely.

PERFECT

Practically skipping up and down the wooden steps with her sunglasses back on and waving goodbye over her shoulder, Rouge chirped out "If you ever want a rematch, look me up!" while jaunting away. Having finally gotten past the simple rock platform and reached the other side of the stone pillar. From her perch upon the higher ground, Rouge could determine she was a proper ways out from the tourist section of the beach, and the white marble seaside structures appeared more frequently out here. "Drat, that orca chased me way off course! Gotta make it through to the boardwalk!" She said with a snap of her finger, wondering if Wave already had a lead on her.

Tropical sunshine music tempered by noire style jazz evoked the mystery of the sea and the wonders of the fallen temples by the sea as Rouge glided off the stone pillar, avoiding mid air obstacles, landing on shorter rock mounts and structures to reassess her position and collect items, and at one point went into free fall down to sea level to land on a modern looking speedboat floating in the secluded bay, sporting an upwards pointing rocket that sent Rouge flying high back into the sky, to a vertical position that was otherwise lost once even gliding downwards had occurred.

Dropping off the rocket while excitedly yelling "My, what a view!" leaves Rouge falling towards a vertically stacked but staggered trio of Flapper eggbots, which seemed to be guarding a vertical rail that dove straight into a cliff face but vanishing behind a reddish-pink screen of energy. With precisely timed drill drives on her descent down, Rouge kicked the robots into the energy barrier, bringing it down for her to grind rail into the cavern below.

After a brief sojourn from the sun in a dark cave, the cavern glows with faint green light, the surprisingly cool and damp feeling interior full of glowing green crystals, growing from the walls like coral! "The beautiful gems of the world never disappoint!" Rouge said with an awestruck tone, but still had the awareness too jump off the rail and glide towards an open passage in the wall when the rail dove for a full strength shield. Stepping inwards down a naturally illuminated path Rouge found a glittering golden key in a white marble room, with one wall being a light red force field and three medium sized vases lined up against the wall. After grabbing the key for herself, the treasure hunter lined up the physics objects and prepared to break free!

The first vase was sent flying into the force field with a kick, turning it to a burnt orange. Second vase in the line was sent into the barrier with a floating drop kick, shifting it to bright yellow. For the last one, Rouge cartwheeled in the air before landing in a wide legged stance with her back to the vase, and sent it flying with a vigorous slam from her booty. The barrier dropped.

Stepping back into the sun brought Rouge into the sharp relief of the warm air against the cool cave as the rays of sun pleasantly heated her bikini clad body. Lowering her sunglasses back over her eyes from their dim light forehead position the eager treasure hunter assessed that she was on an elevated white stone highway, weaving through the sky above the ocean. From a bird's eye view (but with no birds currently in sight) Rouge could see a few loop-de-loops and a whirlpool on the water below.

After she had picked up some running speed however, a bright yellow energy fence generated itself across the highway path! To close and fast to jump over it, Rouge could either run right and hit a spring angled to send her up and back or go left and grab hold of a ring-handle zip line. Choosing to keep making progress, Rouge ran left and was soon gliding through the sky, pleasantly warm and crisp sea air caressing her body. On the ride down she swung her body on the hoop handle above her head to grab ring drops and an extra life and splits double leg kick to destroy a pair of swooping in Buzz Bombers.

As the zip-line reached its end Rouge jumped off while angled slightly upwards, curling into the jump's apex and then gliding forward in the air. This allowed her to reach the high angled rainbow rings that would send her careening to the edge of the map. Accompanied by a pleasant but fast paced musical cue, Rouge posed in the air while passing by fluffy white clouds. In one moment, she was posing in air with her legs crossed and a sideways finger V over one eye while the other winked, but then a cloud came up behind her and she pushed through it, leaving an alluring silhouette behind in the fluff. When Rouge emerged on the other side she was still making the same facial expression and had the same hand near her eye, while her other hand was now holding up her dangling free bikini top by her head, voluptuous breasts hanging free in the breeze and practically frosted with gentle looking foam from the cloud.

Soon however, she would drop into a free fall, either by choice of course: As soon as Rouge was soaring over a circular white stone structure shinning from the middle of the sea, soaring walls of bright red light rose into the airspace above the circle, trapping Rouge in and forcing her to skydive. After passing through another could it seemed the air was full of obstacles, full of swooping and confused badniks, bright yellow square energy platforms and ring trails. Rouge successfully kicked another Flapper into one hard light platform to grab the extra life that was below it but otherwise played it very safe on the increasingly choked free fall down and managing to avoid the thick flow of hazards, save for one.

Among the many obstacles along the way were inexplicably free floating, upwards pointed propeller fans that threatened to send Rouge tumbling back up if she were caught in their updraft and while potentially useful for getting missed items she was in fine forming and looking to land at the goal ring she could see glittering in the reflective stone coliseum bellow. However, a quick tumble in the updraft seemed the preferable option compared to diving into a floating bomb, though that was before Rouge had spotted where the updraft would drop her.

Rapidly dropped again once she was out of the fan's lift, unfortunately finding herself plummeting towards a floating spike ball after weaving to hit an item balloon stocked with twenty rings. Her eyes went wide with shock as the agile bat twisted mid air to avoid landing on the spikes... and mostly succeeded.

"EEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAH!" Rouge yelled out in sharp surprise, her face thrown into a pained, eye wincing sour twist as the spikes on the aerial obstacle employed their ability to retract and expand to teasingly catch the treasure hunter by the back waistband of her bikini, giving her a massive, cheek splitting wedgie at the end of her sudden stop. "NO FAAAAIR!" She wailed at the shockingly sudden ass splitting pain, but swiftly returned to falling as the spikes retracted themselves.

Luckily the bikini clad bat didn't have much farther to fall and didn't lose all of her rings on the sudden and painful stop she'd experienced above the arena, letting her saunter forward and touch the goal ring with most of her score intact as the vertical energy barrier shut down, though her delivery of her end of level line was a squeak higher pitched than usual.

RANK B

"It's all too easy for me!"

Wave had the rampaging orca whale tailing her purple butt from the moment she'd split off from Rouge in order to escape the incoming sea mammal, but without her extreme gear or her rival's proficiency with flight the swallow couldn't hope to escape into the air. Instead she kept her senses tuned ahead of her in order to constantly make the jump from wooden stilt platform to wooden stilt while also scanning the water's surface for a way out of the warpath.

Soon left with no wooden platforms but the the one she was currently standing on, Wave had no choice but to jump for a leisure fishing boat that was churning the waves trying to get away from the Orca itself. A last second, high speed slip of control and Wave missed the boost ramp off unfortunately, leaving her only able to homing attack the departing boat once she had jumped out short over water. This resulted in a very unfortunately (for Wave) for wave angled landing on the fishing rods hanging off the back of the boat as the pilot kicked it into high gear to escape the shrapnel from the demolished sea stand. Though, even from Wave's perspective, having it catch the very narrow spot of material the back triangle of her thong bikini covered vs digging into her skin could still be considered a lucky landing.

It sure didn't feel lucky immediately, though.

Being dragged and skipped over the water by a speeding boat by the elastic of her already thin swimsuit bottoms gave Wave the absolute flossing of lifetime with how tight they stretched, but as the swimwear was designed to stay on even under the strains of extreme gear riding, it wasn't going to break! Wave freely squawked in distress and waved her stiff arms out in front of her shocked face as her whole body shivered and tightened under the sheer pressure of the snug swimsuit clenching onto her.

The boat came to a stop as soon as it was clear of the orca, closer to the great marble structures that dot the ocean here. Wave was pulled off the water she's been skipped across like a stone in a sling (good) by bounced back and forth at very high speeds under the hook, over a much shorter distance before she managed to slow down and "gently" creaking up and down, making the deep flossing fast and furious across her feathered taint. When the Babylon Rogue finally fell free of the hook, she felt like she'd been flogged, and climbed onto the boat boiling with anger.

On the receded deck of the sports boat, behind the pilot's cabin, was a sprawled and unbalanced human woman, looking young and vibrant in her smooth and embarrassed face and vibrant blond hair, but had the khaki cargo vest, sun shielding professor's stetson, round glasses and inquisitive, knowledgeable eyes of a learned professional. She was still quite buxom, still visibly so through the pockets, and her lower body was clad in swim fins and a surprisingly narrow cut bikini bottom letting free a plump, round bottom.

"Are you okay back there!?" Yelled out the female cheetah in a well filled, pink one piece who was standing at the controls of the boat. "I gotta get us out of the current!"

"Uhhh... Hi!?" Exclaimed the human with nervous uncertainty, clearly blushing and looking apologetic on her face while also having an overwhelmed snot bubble expanding and retracting from her nose. She clearly wasn't sure how to proceed with the ticked off bird that had climbed aboard her boat, but Wave was pretty set on her course of action and wasn't up to be talked out of it.

Stomping across the deck, Wave the Swallow walked up to the blond human, who was at least sitting up now as various bits of scientific equipment rolled across the scuttled deck. After giving her an evaluating, one eyed glare, the extreme gear bandit reached out and flipped off the human's hat. Leaning back, she seemed almost satisfied with that... before pressing down lightning quick on a button that barely flashed across the screen to snap back, grab the front of the human's surprisingly strap like swimsuit and wrench it straight up and over, snapping it across her face and behind her head. It was a testament to the outfit's original skimpiness that the human could still see, speak and breath perfectly well despite her swimsuit thong splitting her face.

GREAT

"HEY! BACK OFF BIRD BUTT!" Yelled the angry voice of the cheetah turning around from the controls, but in sort order Wave and turned back to the human who had scrambled to her feet and threw her arms around the waist of the human to seize her by the breasts, causing the navigator to pause with a visible cringe.

The human was red faced and teeth chattering from nerves at this point, and let out a full scaled, teary eyed squeal as Wave got in a quick titty twisting for a moment but then immediately relented, her point being made.

GREAT

"Move this to that island on the northeast direction, hop to it! Or your friend here is going to have a very bad day at the beach!" Wave threatened, practically rolling the other woman's nipples in her fingers. Aiding argument was her hostage crying out "Please hurry! It burns!"

With a growl and a scowl, the cheetah took the wheel again and moved the boat hastily towards shore. While the navigator kept their focus on the rocky shore out of necessity, Wave used quick and quiet hand motions to pull off her red headband and cram it into her human hostage's mouth. After an experimental spank on the bouncy buns, the swallow knew she was in the clear to sneak up on the cheetah.

The journey to the island was not a particularly long one, and it was not particularly difficult to maneuver into the ocean bay at the front of the temple, simply focus demanding when navigating the rocks. As a result, as soon as the female cheetah brought the boat to a stop and pulled back the engines she could feel the back of her one piece tightening up, the lighting quick prelude to a leg kicking lifting wedgie that left both muscular gluts wide and vulnerable in the air.

GREAT

"You'll... EEEK! Pay for thIEEEEK!" The glove and shoe wearing cheetah squeaked and squealed as her legs went bow legged and she was carried over to her boat-mate and roughly tossed onto the crawling away human lady, leaving a very tantalizing double butt target stacked up on each other. Finding a cutting board on the day boat's makeshift kitchen proved to be the last piece for Wave, who proceeded to thrash the cheeks in front of her with a mashing fueled barrage of paddling!

RADICAL

When the spanking ended, both ocean going nerds had collapsed, dazed and swirly eyed, from the punishment they had been taking: The cheetah for having taking most of the spanks, her booty being on top, while the human had been worn down by her three bonus humiliations in the lead up. With both being thoroughly conquered and humiliated by this point, Wave wasted no time stringing them up by their own swimsuits on the back of the boat, red and split ample buttcheeks hanging in the wind as Wave rushed up the marble stairs leading down to the beach.

PERFECT

The island that that point had gotten within jumping distance of was a flat slab of stone rising from ocean and curling with a crescent inlet on one one side, and it was facing that direction that a grand marble structure had seemingly been constructed, the chipped, cracked and worn white stairs of the place leading right down into the sea. When Wave stepped out of the tropical sun and into the surprisingly cool shaded space beyond the great pillars a feather raising shiver ran over her body, though it could have resulted from the fact that this was the swallow's first opportunity to pull her thong out the supreme wedgie it had been hiked into by the boat, a far from painless picking.

Standing in the shadow of a great carved mural depicting an open clam with a sparkling pearl encircled by a glittering bubble, Wave's finely tuned senses noticed something scuttling deeper in the shadows. It was a robot! Realizing they'd been spotted, the pirate costume clad Egg Pawns tried to duck back into a tunnel as Wave took off running at them, the Babylon Rogue having not really formulated a detailed plan while running for her life from an orca but instead pursuing the general idea of smashing up Eggman's things until she found an actual map to the treasure.

Two of them rounded a corner in a panic, and third in the line came flying down the bend in pieces before clattering against the far wall as the jump kicking bikini swallow followed, but instead of sparking and falling limply the determined thief triangle jumped to stay in motion.

At the end of the tunnel, further into the temple, another trio of pirate Egg Pawns were standing on an Eggman-themed orange hoversled and standing on each other's shoulders to try and fit a giant gold key into a giant gold lock on what seemed like a vault door as gun-toting Flappers floated near the roof of the chamber. They were already in the process of tilting away from the lock when the first of the returning Egg Pawns jumped on the sled and rocketed away with it, sending all of the balancing three except the top one holding the key tumbling off the sled and left behind with Wave boarding in on the sparking remains of his second's chassis. The room's only other exit seemed to be a giant brass pipe and so the sled sped down it, its driver leveling a shot from its flintlock-themed Eggman weapon at what seemed to be a set of metal levers, blowing them to shreds and causing a pinkish-red energy barrier to slide over the pipe opening like a lens shifting just behind the speeding cargo vehicle.

By the time she had ridden it down to this chamber Wave's robot-shell board had been reduced to the Pawn's ripped out round head gliding surprisingly fast and easily over the incredibly smooth marble floor of the long undisturbed chamber. Having filched other flintlock lasers from the other robots she'd demolished, the tightly strapped Babylon Rogue spun into the crowd of robots, borderline t-posing and firing an anachronistic stream of projectiles out the smooth-bored barrels while spinning and bouncing about the floor. Her thong bikini was a much less turbulent rider after having be repositioned after the boat ride, while her narrow top hung tight but not squezingly to every which way her chest swayed.

The mingling robots were swiftly blown away by the alluring figure spinning by too fast to be tagged in return. One of the Flapper's was struck on the underside and blew out an engine, arching jaggedly through the sky before crashing into the force field, turning it burnt orange. The pile of exploding crates the the robots had brought in as their Plan B for getting the door open was hit soon enough, blasting apart several robots and shotgunning a screen of their spare parts into the barrier, shifting it down to bright yellow. Finally, when the room was a smoking ruin and the last signs of movement were Wave's improvised ride coming to a final stop and her dropping the empty guns, the smoldering swallow stepped off the ground down metal bowl, offhandedly kicking it away behind her with a long, strong leg to knock the shield out completely, and was soon running down the pipe herself.

After running through the underground dark of the giant copper pipe, following the distant taillights of the fleeing hoversled but the undersea space was soon flooded with light as the pipping became clear in material and was running through shallow water now! The tropical sun gleamed distant above, distorted but bright in the clear water that granted an expansive view of the rocky seabed. "The ocean looks amazing here!" Wave marveled with genuine wonder, sharp eyes drawn to the vista of glittering shapes scattered across the bottom: broken and splintered iron and wood pirate ships were broken across the sharp rocks while gigantic pearl clasping clams fit into the nooks and narrows of the kelp fuzzed stone ocean.

Also in the same field of vision, unfortunately, was a small army of aquatic badniks swimming and scuttling through the sea, inside the tube and out. "Doctor Eggman sure seems interested in this beach..." Wave wondered aloud while running down the tube. The only none clear material of the undersea construction is a strip of copper running the gamut, which had the impressions of an endless stream of sailing ships stuffed with sharp teethed soldiers engraved upon it, despite the mural on the floor of the treasure door room depicting identical vessels crashing into an unseen barrier and crumbling apart.

A few scuttling Crabmeats proved easy enough to evade on the inside of the tunnel, even when a few Octus joined the mix clinging to the ceiling. The arrival of some Batbots flooding down the tunnel to cover the hoversled's passage did manage to give Wave a bit of pause as she weaved carefully to avoid them, relishing the ones she did smash up, but ultimately couldn't stop her. The transparent tunnel was ending on an upward ramp by then however, and when Wave had reached the illuminated well of light leading back to the surface the hoversled was already being lifted clear of the pit by an Eggman logo labeled crane.

"Get back here!" The Babylon babe yelled out as her objective slipped out of reach, but as she stepped across the stone ground with her feet, a plate in the floor suddenly depressed and in a surge of light, alternating burnt orange energy platforms projected themselves from the wall of the well. The quick witted and quick footed swallow's expression turned from annoyance to satisfaction as she jumped up after it.

Emerging back into the sunlit world placed Wave at the heart of a crumbling marble stone garden plaza, with a circular field of grape bearing vine plants in every direction. A small gaggle of Egg Pawns were gathered around a small mechanical crane that had been assembled a crumbling well while the hoversled sped off down a dirt road. Scowling and clenching her fist, Wave swung angrily and clocked the nearest robot hard, sending it stumbling backwards into a stringed off excavation spot where a level had been dug out of the dirt. As its metal body tumbled over and threw the switch, an energy wall sprung to life between the two halves of the stone gate down the dirt road right as the hoversled tries to move through it, slicing the vehicle in half and sending the pilot robot rolling down the hill.

Getting a confident smirk on her face after managing to disable the vehicle, the bikini bouncing Wave did a jumping spin kick to the next nearest Egg Pawn and sent it's cutlass flying between the electric eyes of another one. When one of the Egg Pawns tried to grab the thief from behind, she did an effortless backwards jump to end up in the air above it and performed a thong booty ground pound to crush the robot's head flat and leave it seeing stars.

After stepping up from the downed robot Wave was brushing the dirt off her butt when a close cutting egg gun singed her tail-feathers and drew a squeak from the ruthless thief. Scowling at the gun totting Egg Pawn that was lining up another shot, Wave cartwheeled left to get in range of the crane's control panel, throwing a control stick to send it swinging and impaling the sparkling robot on the metal hook. Triangle jumping off the head of a rear charging Egg Pawn with a glance, Wave rode a short grind rail down the head of the crane so as to destroy the lost robot standing, another Egg Pawn with a gun and a round metal shield, with a dropping kick to head, her supple form bending in the breeze all the while.

The air was briefly still with no sound but the gentle waves in the distance, only to be interrupted by the pounding of metal feat as the shaking and sparking Egg Pawn from the back of the crashed cart came running up the dirt road, egg blaster jitering in its raised hand and spilling more screws than bullets. The skimpily dressed swallow simply kicked the round shield up into her hand, curled her lithe form back into a discus stance and sent it flying, a practical buzz saw in the air that cracked the case and spilled the circuits of the charging Egg Pawn.

Taking a moment just to breathe heavily of the fresh clean air and closing her eyes for a moment to feel how good she felt, Wave let out a satisfied sigh at having perfectly demolished this squad of robots. Taking a moment to enjoy the fresh air and bright sun by leaving a tingling trail of self-touches over her barely contained breasts, Wave didn't have a doubt in her mind this treasure would be hers as she strut down the dirt road. The golden key was easily collected off the back of the wrecked sled, and the while marble fence was easily jumped over after the field of grapes.

Again finding herself on the water's edge, the larcenous swallow swept her eyes over the sea while putting her dark shades back on after the time spent underground. A glance at the distant, sunny horizon however flash heated Wave's warm inner contentment to boiling frustration as she spotted Rouge flying free across the horizon. "She so's far ahead of me I can't even throw rocks at her tits!" She declared in frustration but otherwise kept a cool head, quickly spotting a crumbling white stone construct further down the beach with a wooden box next to it. A switch was revealed when the purple feathered bikini babe punched the crate apart, and upon touching it a burnt orange bridge of energy crossed the sea from this island to the next one over!

After taking a moment to complement her own genius, Wave took off running across the energy bridge, but squawked with surprise when it turned bright yellow beneath her feet! Panicking when it began to flicker further, the headstrong mechanic took a risky jump off the side to capitalize on a group of Chopper Badniks breaching in and out of the sea nearby, using expertly timed homing attacks to stay above water until an attempted strafing attack by a gun equipped Flapper let Wave climb higher into the air and ride the Badnik until the extreme gear bandit could standing jump into a trio of rainbow rings, janking her way into enough gravity defying forward momentum to sail towards a crumbling marble lighthouse standing in the sea. In celebration of her own success over gravity and game physics, Wave used her time in the air to pivot her rear towards the sea, hike a thong wedgie up her own tail-feathers with one hand and give a cheeky, taunting spanking to herself with the other.

Having reached the top of the lighthouse ahead of schedule, and offering a dismissive roll of her eyes at the Badniks still standing guard below, Wave hit the well preserved switch at the top of the lighthouse, causing the stone and salt-crusted old floodlight to grind back into motion, turning low to the horizon before projecting a winding reddish-pink light road winding over the sea, leading to a small cluster of rocks, not even enough to be an island, standing out in the middle of the sea. After following the trail down and gathering some more rings, Wave was delighted to find the end of stage goal ring hidden in the middle of the ocean rocks, several routes to it possible over the water but she'd found the fastest!

Wave's end of level score tallied up incredibly fast, bearing only the unfortunate loss of potential due to how badly wedgied the boat had initially gotten her despite the other potential pitfalls she'd avoided.

RANK B

"No one's got the skills to stop me!"

As both story protagonist had ended the stage in possession of a glittering golden key, both found themselves warped to trippy looking special stages before triggering the next cutscene. For Rouge, this took the form of a narrow, flat, but long stretched orange and purple platform stretching over the top of a hollow cylinder floating in a bizarre void where the background constantly shifted between blue fish swimming in a bubbling deep and emerald birds in a blue sky, while Wave was inside a clear glass tube winding through a green kaleidoscopic void where the green flower in the sky never stopped expanding into various shapes and figures.

Both, however, had arrived in this mysterious realm without their bikini tops.

Wave let out an immediate red faced yell of humiliation as she realized her breasts were standing open in the wind, while Rouge simply took note of her free breathing ample knockers and went about her scouting of the environment. As a result of their differing reactions, Wave found the conveniently fully charged extreme gear by her feet at about the same time Rouge had walked out to the middle of the floating cylinder. Then, the sudden sighting of the floating emerald made it clear to both what they were supposed to do.

For Wave, the glittering jewel simply flew straight overhead, and on impulse she kicked the gear into motion and took off down the tube after it, having to push the boost just to keep it. The usual steady and cool headed extreme gear rider had been thrown off her game by her sudden topless entry into this high speed race, and in fact almost fell right off the board when she weaved towards the ceiling to collect some boost spheres and her own breasts almost popped up and hit her in face.

Rouge on the other hand didn't have to give immediate chase, seeing as the emerald she was looking down at was simply doing lazy circles around the bottom rim of the hollow drum, but she still had a timer counting down above her head that motivated her to take the hook attached on an extending line to a simply block floating above the dead center of the pillar abyss, right next to her small access walk, with a scowl of resignation on her face.

Wave was still steadily losing ground on the emerald, barking in frustration "Who designed this extreme gear!?" even as it was her own humiliation and insistence on keeping an arm across her chest that was ruining her form. As improbable as it seemed, the high speed bandit swore (quite harshly in fact) that there were flashes of light that looked like cameras igniting in the ether, and despite her efforts to stay cool headed couldn't keep a humiliated blush off her face.

Thus, despite the Babylon mechanic's hatred for losing, it was almost a relief when her metal calculations came up wrong and sent her careening into a bomb obstacle. Blasted off the bomb as the emerald flew further down the tube, Wave went out a pained groan as her breasts pressed tight against the clear surface. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut with a blight blush as Wave let out a garbled groan of "Ugggh..." feeling every humiliating second tick by until he special stage mercifully faded.

Rouge meanwhile, after taking a deep breath had hooked her pink bikini panties to the block and taken a jump into the void. The psychedelic barrage of colors hitting her vision from below was almost as intense as the extreme ass splitting sensation that was hitting her plump booty from above!

The specific of the game were very clear to Rouge: the dive under the wedgie stretching hook was packed with glittering spheres, extra rings and a number of hazards, but before she could even reach the emerald her bikini bottoms would begin to snap back. Collecting more rings granted more overall time, while getting the orbs meant her swimsuit would stretch further with each dive, tighting the absolute chafe splitting her ass but bringing her closer to the emerald!

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Rouge let out in a sustained, high pitched squeal as she dropped into a mixed tower of rings and spheres, hands cupping over her aching crotch as actual tears burst in the corner of her eyes. The dominating super spy was experience a rare moment of feeling helpless and painfully punished beneath the cheeks, put kept her strength by focusing on her glittering prize. "Ooooohh, my beautiful chaos emerald!" She cooed inbetween a particularly pained winced as she dropped again, already tight string bikini material getting thinner and taunter inside her ass as the bat's buxom form dropped. "Come... to... mamAAAAAAHHH!"

Only inches away and Rouge was winced back again, the narrow number of spheres she managed to catch on the rebound while being reeled in by her panties was sore comfort in comparison to the humiliating sting of her breasts, no longer managed by the two grabbing hands that had just barely failed to claim the emerald, popping back into her face and borderline slugging the bat as she returned to the surface.

"I have to have enough length now, don't I!?" Rouge wondered aloud, the normally ice cool secret agent visibly and audibly flustered and uncertain, her eyes beginning to roll in a daze while tufts of hair had sprung loose. Taking one more long drop into the emerald's pass, Rouge fought as hard as she could against the mounting hot rip building beneath her bikini bottoms, but couldn't hold it in. "This is... the ultimate... wedgie... experience!" She grunted out in winced before snapping, losing sight of the emerald on approach and simply letting out a sustained, high-pitched "KI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as she snapped back towards the source of the hook, finally submitting to the wedgie torture of the special zone and riding her last bounce.

Once her waistband had snapped back to its usual length, there was no further bouncing, instead Rouge hung limp and defeated from the levitating hook. Her plump buttcheeks spilled passed the now thong like pink stripe that had burned a red stripe of pain inbetween her cheeks while her arms, legs and boobs hung over the void below. Eyes having transformed to overloaded swirls and her expressive ears standing crooked and asymmetrical, all Rouge could respond to the stage ending music was a groaning "I can't feel my rump anymore!"

ROUGE GOT A CALAMITY PEARL!

When the scene changed again, Wave was dropping down a steel hatch covered ladder to drop into an underwater bunker, the entrance hidden down a crack on that small rock formation she'd landed at. Having regained her bikini top and seemingly no worse for the wear after her side trip into the Special Stage, the Babylon Rouge hastily checked her environment.

Besides a few porthole windows offering a further look at the seabed (though the water was less brightly lit here, due to the marble coliseum that towered above the waves here) the sea bunker had something resembling a control console made out of white stone and topped with a dozen dials and knobs colored like seashells, a stone wall mural depicting a large shark with seven orbs around it that had what seemed to be sparks jumping from orb to orb, and hatch on the floor covered by a reddish-pink energy barrier.

"Hmm, gotta find a way to keep going..." Wave remarked while idly walking up to the ancient technology and beginning to fiddle with it. After pressing a rather large and shiny bold button near the center of the control panel wave looked over her shoulder to see the barrier had degraded in color, turning her wide struck eyes back to slamming the button again, oblivious to the fact that the barrier was draining after one after it's power had been sucked away to fuel the coliseum's air channel. When she looked back the barrier was gone, and with a pump of her fist Wave rushed through and jumped down. "Alright Doctor Eggman, here I come!"

Despite her initial annoyance with the energy surge that had cut off her flight plan (particularly since she'd just spotted the boardwalk on the edge of Casino Park from the air before the need to land in the ancient seaside ruin became apparent) Rouge had gradually become intrigued as she wandered and wondered around what was obviously an arena: She was standing in the lower most flat circle, while after a tall encircling of smooth walls rose higher and higher circuits of seats, with some distinguished boxes near the top.

Unfortunately, all the pathways in and out of the ground floor arena had seemingly been blocked up by the still humming energy fields. While Rouge was curious as to what kept them going all these ages (and what something so durable could possibly have been built to guard) she had just resigned herself to extensive climbing to get free and continue her current hunt, when the power vertical energy projection from the coliseum fired again, and for this one, the side effects were far more apparent.

A vast, circular layer of dirt and dust seemed to just fall through the floor in the center of the arena, but Rouge quickly realized it must have been a long buried energy field finally shutting off beneath all the dirt as the whole stadium began to shake. Looking around in concern, the treasure hunter swiped a sandal wearing foot at the ground and kicked off the dirt layer, revealing a rune etched stone floor underneath it! Her eyes drawn back to the long existing hole in the arena by the glowing lights that seemed to have formed around it's rim, Rouge watched in shock as a massive pair of scale clad, muscular, and white spotted brown arms reached out of the hole and a ferocious, deep throated roar followed from the depths.

Rouge made the mistake of moving slowly so as to not catch the thing's attention with sudden noises, but the creature in the pit was shrieking and bellowing enough to drown that out while throwing their arms about to search blindly and fast. Realizing too late that the hand was going to reach her, Rouge tried to fly into the air as a dodge, but was instead held in place by a fish scaled index and thumb pinching her skyward ankles, resulting in the bikini clad bat simply flapping in place with an expression of intense focus. Arms stretched out in front of her, the dexterous treasure hunter struggled and bounced for a few moments before realizing she was caught. Then the other hand came closing in, her eyes popping with surprise when as looked over her shoulder and let out a flustered yell. "Ahhhhahhhhaaaa!"

With seemingly malicious precision, the cartilage finned hand raked a finger down Rouge's back, sending a shiver down her spine before the pointed edge of the digit caught on to Rouge's tight pink bikini, and then it began to curl.

The hardy secret agent could feel her eyes and mouth puckering up like she'd sucked on a sour lemon as her lower swimsuit curled up into an incredibly tight razor floss a little faster than you'd expect. "An extreme wedgie... this early!?" She squeaked out in a high pitched voice, being tugged at at curled on to create so fresh squeals and whines before being dropped to the floor as the whole stadium quivered with laughter from below the ground. Temporarily taking her eyes off the sudden threat and waddle stepping for a few moments, Rouge spotted that the shields had dropped around the exits of the arena well, causing her to search for a new opportunity.

As one of the hands settled down on two fingers and began to kick step towards Rouge, the bat took off running for the largest gate entrance to the ground floor arena, which had a portcullis hanging drawn above the gap. With no time to fix her expertly applied and deep rooted power wedgie the practically thong butted bat ran across the arena straight for the large gate, her thick cheeks clapping together with each step.

Far in the distance, Knuckles paused like he thought he heard something, searched for a moment, and then went back to his business.

The spawning hands did begin to chase Rouge by this point, stomping wickedly towards her but Rouge got on the other side of the gate and made a critical sacrifice of supplies: pulling out the one heart shaped bomb she could fit in this slim outfit from between her breasts, Rouge stuck it to the chain holding the gate up and ran deeper into the stadium. The sound of the creature squealing as it's arms were crushed by the falling gate was invigorating to Rouge, making it all the more powerful when she went slack jawed after stepping out into the public stands after retreating down the tunnel and going up some stairs.

The grasping arms had been joined by a head from the depths of the pit, the rising visage being a similarly spotted, massive sized aquatic adapted Mobian female, the rising form of a whale shark contained beneath her feet. When the giant's mouth flared open to bellow at Rouge in the stands, her ample baleen teeth formed into a surprisingly sadistic looking grin and an identity finally typed itself across the screen.

ADMIRAL CRUSH-WAVE

Imprisoned Conqueror of the Seas

With her arms contained the the range they were however, all the sealed warrior could continually do was throw a seemingly inexhaustible supply of junk from the arena at Rouge, which the agile spy could dodge in her sleep. The monster sized boss fight seemed increasingly ticked as Rouge ran around the circular stands to collect rings, avoiding the projectiles all the while.

"If dropping the gate on them couldn't break those scales, then nothing I've got can! I've got find some other venue to attack her with!" Rouge said out loud while clearing the boss's attack phase unharmed.

Growling in her moment of frustration, the arena boss slammed her still red but otherwise completely functional fists against the floor of the arena, causing crumbled to fall off the statues of warriors that circled the field in a square. Then the arena fighter opened her mouth incredibly wide and began to suck, drawing in a cyclone of air and creating an air pressure constant that drew Rouge towards her!

The experienced fighter did her best to keep running the opposite direction of the suck but was eventually pulled off her feet, fortunately managing to attack herself to an arena side, crumbling marble statue to cling to and shimmy her body around to put the stone work between her and the gapping maw of the whale shark in the pit, that seemed ready to swallow her whole. Abruptly however, the wind tunnel died, the sound of fast rushing air replaced by stuttering and choking!

Peaking around her hiding space, the determined treasure hunter watched the sealed shark spit out the chunks of rock she had swallowed out by sucking them off the crumbling state, and then with a look of grit pushed her palms against the surface around her portal.

The battle soon shifted again as despite her red faced strain the giant aquatic mobian finally managed to push herself through the undersized gap, freeing a mountainous pair of breasts from the depths below to flop on to the arena floor. Despite the emerald green bikini protecting the goods and the greater arm length she'd gained by freeing her torso, the whale shark warlord shivered in place for a moment, clearly find the process a little painful and giving Rouge the opportunity to get higher into the stands.

"My my, and here I thought I was skipping Green Hill Zone for this game." Rouge remarked dryly, making a sarcastic quip to cover as she ran up the seats to escape the grasping and crushing hands behind her. After reaching a high point the bat jumped into the air and attempted to glide over the head of this boss who simply glared up at the soaring bat while opening her mouth wide, creating a faintly unsettling deep abyss that Rouge glided over.

She did make it to the other side however, and this giant boss was fairly slow to turn around, have to scrape against her tight squeeze and heft her breasts along with her for each bit of ground gained. As a result, Rouge was able to reach the back of the giant being's bikini top uncontested, and made an interesting observation from there.

"I looks like I can use those metal handholds to climb my way up!" Rouge intoned, having discovered that besides the metal buckle holding the sports bra like bikini top in place the giant shark's top piece had a large number of ring like hand holds made of metal and woven into her upper bikini. While the spy couldn't at the moment fathom what these were possibly for, they certainly let her scale the back of the confused and irritated boss fight in short order, working her way to the buckle and breaking it with a solid kick!

Another bellowing noise, though this one was noticeably higher pitched, raged from the giant as her top fell away from her bosom. The imprisoned conqueror reached both hands behind her back to try and grab Rouge in her massive grip but the bat deftly evaded the webbed fingers with the use of her wings, landing on the upper arm on the scaled beast and grinding back to her front, jumping off and performing one homing attack to the now exposed tit, then jumped across the chasm to deliver a second one to its twin!

The towering boss fight let out another humiliated bellow as Rouge soared away from her successfully bounced targets, cheekily remarking that "Even big girls still have sensitive spots!" Before landing in the stands once again, bikini clad body giving an appreciative jiggle for her stable landing. Blushing and furious now, Rouge's giant opponent steeled herself and then pushed against her narrow opening in the arena floor again, resulting in the usually cool and in control secret agent outright dropping her jaw when the towering whale shark sprung free, her incredibly thick bikini clad legs and hips struggling against the tight squeeze with visible grunts and groans of discomfort, but when the colossal boss fight popped free the arena shook with the impact and Rouge herself nervously gulped. The newly released giant shark took a moment to bask in the sunlight, vertical tail taking a few tender swishes through the air before her vision focused viciously down on Rouge.

The previously lumbering pace of the fight jumped into overdrive from here, the giant aquatic woman angrily pursuing Rouge as the much smaller bat tried to duck and weave further up the seating to escape her foe's long arms, but no avail. The towering conqueror was simply able to run up to the edge of the seats, eyeing the fleeing bat's bikini clad form like a kid poking their head over a counter to eye a cookie they're not supposed to eat, before easily scooping the treasure hunter from the sands and dragging her into the arena.

Letting out a cruel, domineering laugh, the boss monster crumbled and squished Rouge inside her closed fist, before repositioning the dizzied bat so the index finger and thumb of her left hand were curled around the annoyance's torso, squeezing her breasts up under her chin as Rouge strained and grunted to wiggle free, while her plump and pushed out butt hung in the open air. "Urgh, I hope you choke on me!" She spat venomously, but a deep, guttural laugh from the giant lady was Rouge's first hint she had something else in mind.

The booty rocking single fingered spank the giant whale shark sent rippling through the hardy hunter's buxom, quivering body with the simple flick of a right handed finger was her second hint. After letting out a sharp, shameless squeal of shock as her butt went bouncing from the impact, the briefly teary eyed Rouge could only keep it steady by dryly remarking through gritted teeth "At least it's not as bad as listening to OmochaOOOOOOOW!"

Another sharp shriek of chaffed pain rose from Rouge as her boss battle mercilessly wrapped her thong threaded pink bikini around it's finger and sent her on a yo-yo ride through the air, bringing the strength of gravity to bear in splitting the bat's ass before dropping her to the floor of the arena. Despite feeling manhandled and humiliated (not to mention the deeply trapped wedgie sensation, she was definitely feeling that) the treasure hunter still sprang to her feet and ran for it when a thundering gong noise filled the air, eyes widening as the free rolling camera system made it obvious that the admiral was slapping her own buttcheek in announcement of a high jump ground pound intended to crush Rouge flat beneath her titanic buns.

The shot of adrenaline was enough to carry Rouge to safety however, though she did lose her footing and almost fell over when the ground quaked with the mountainous impact and the ensuing mocking laughter the butt slamming whale shark let out high and haughty. Completely convinced she had crushed the annoying pest flat, the long imprisoned conqueror of the sea indulged herself with another cruel laugh at her victory, an excited kicking of her long legs and the shark tail that slid between them, and a casual fist driven decapitation of an arena statue depicting the ancient people who had imprisoned her in the first place.

Her feeling of victory was short lived however, instead being swiftly replaced with an unbearable, mounting feeling of pain and pressure centered between her abundant buttcheeks. Instead of being crushed, Rouge had slipped down one of the side tunnels that lead to the arena floor, and at the back of it had found a flat mounted missile pad. Stepping on the green button brought the projectile to bear and sent it racing towards its target, delivering an agonizing rocket powered kancho!

Letting out a humiliated shriek, the colossal figured jumped off her cheeks in surprise and then butt bounced a complete circle of the arena while continuing to wiggle and shriek. The arena continued to quake and crumble beneath the repeated heavy impacts, brought to an end when Rouge rushed out of a seating tunnel with an ancient, blue stone hilt sword in one hand, and after tossing the blade to the floor of the arena, stopped the massive figure in its tracks by jumping from the wall, soaring and homing attacking back onto her freely bouncing, mountainous breasts, hard striking each oversized nipple with enough impact to throw Crush-Wave off course mid butt pound, double over in the air and land on her face.

Gliding back to her feat but hitting the ground running, Rouge scoped her sword off the ground without stopping her movement. Holding it steady as she rushed up on the still bikini cloud mountainous buttocks of the stumbled giant, currently laying on her face and knees in the arena dirt while her tail folded up her back, Rouge viciously yelled out "RULES OF NATURE!" before bringing the sword towards the sky in a wing boosted rising slash! The blade dug into the ancient fabric and split it wide as Rouge beat her wings to achieve vertical flight, grunting with effort but letting out massive gasp of satisfaction as she climbed to a height above the now quivering giant and the sword slipped from her hands and spun away in the distance, it's job completely done.

After the earth quaking battle that had rocked the arena the air was silent for a moment. The barely there breeze of warm ocean air caused the two split pieces of bikini fabric to gently flutter away the whale shark's form, abruptly leaving the felled giant completely nude.

Fluttering down to the edge of the stadium seating to look down on the collapsed boss battle, Rouge wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and did her best to seem cool and in control. She had a line prepared, but was abruptly interrupted by the whale shark rolling onto her back, opening her eyes... and getting completely red in the face. Letting out a much higher pitched and pathetic sounding screech than the angry bellowing she had made earlier in the fight, Admiral Crush-Wave simply jumped to her feet, cupped both her massive hands over her exposed privates and ran a shrieking, girly, bare booty bouncing run of shame with her tail between her legs back to hole she'd been imprisoned in and performed a swan dive back to the depths to hide herself. After a few more moments, the power drain caused by the air barrier was resolved and the seal closed again.

Rouge's face of surprise at the bizarre sight quickly turned into a nose wrinkle of disdain as she struck a victory. "Hmph, a great big conqueror throwing a tantrum like a little kid! How totally embarrassing!"

Then, however, the strain of the battle that had taken place finally seemed to overwhelm the stadium. More of the sun glittering ancient stone seemed to be crumbling and collapsing, so Rouge high tailed it towards an exit.


	3. Casino Park Zone Act 1

On the waterfront edges of the glittering neon skyline of Casino Park, a small block of grimy industrial buildings carried out the work of keeping such an urban paradise running and supplied, laboring without the bright and colorful adornments that stuck like barnacles and moss growths to the other buildings in the city. Inside a waterside treatment plant, from which lowered a battery of metal pipes into the sea, an Egg Pawn with a safety vest and a hard hat stopped to examine a floor grating that was rattling and groaning on the floor. As it's helmet tipped forward a bit as it leaned over to examine things, Wave kicked her way out of a valve hatch attached to a surface pipe and smashed the robot to pieces against the metal grate.

"Well, that pipeline explains how he got so many robots into those ruins without driving down the tourism..." Wave remarked in a tone of sly appreciation as she assessed her environment. Then however, she frowned briefly. "I should call Jet at some point, let him know we're gonna have to change movie night again..." Wave soon clenched a fist and flashed a cocky grin before she ran down the corridor, remarking aloud "Though if the only thing between us and this treasure is Eggman's lumps of junk, we'll be rich in no time!"

After a short while running around, Wave emerged to an open air section of the facility through an industrial door. The ground floor of the place was reachable by several ladders and stairs connecting to the metal catwalks above, where Wave was standing, and was mostly filled by a pool like structure, albeit very shallow and filled with a mud-like slurry instead of just water. Based on the Egg Pawns that scurried about the pit and stirred it with large metal ladles as well as the several pipes that were positioned to feed the compress pit fresh dirt and water gave Wave the impression that this facility was filtering out the dirt and sand inevitably picked up with the water pipes and making it into mud, though for what reason she couldn't fathom.

By tilting her head back, Wave could spot an elevated communications tower rising above the facility, spotted the closest door on the catwalks to reach it, and began running for it. Despite the scarcity of lingering Egg Pawns on the upper levels however, the floodlights hanging in the four corners of the square courtyard swiftly focused on the still bikini clad bird. Before she could reach her exit though, a sharp impact struck her on the forehead with immense speed, knocking Wave straight onto her back with her legs in the air and releasing a distressed squawk!

When Wave raised her smart and smarting head off the metal catwalk, comical lump already forming under her feathers, she was able to look up at the adjourning roof to the open air complex to spot the shooter standing dark and edgy in front of the moon, which despite being full that night was still kind of small and difficult to see since the sky had only just begun to turn orange over the water. The purple furred weasel held a grim, extremely static expression under their stereotypical Australian hat, and hefted a smoking revolver in one hand. Holding it up against the bright sky, the brown gloved hands of the sniper first loaded a fresh cork into the end of the pop gun with an extremely metallic click noise, then pinched the barrel sight and metal ring around the revolver barrel between his thumb and index finger, drawing it back down the barrel with an identical click sound.

Back on the catwalk, Wave pulled herself up quickly, her skimpy bikini being a lot less fun to wear on cold metal industrial catwalks compared to the beach. She let out an annoyed huff while glaring up above and yelling "Hey, get your own heist Nac! Just accept that your application sheet did not meet the Babylon Rogue's standards!"

After an awkward pause for a moment, the gun toting purple weasel exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal a mad looking green duck! Wave's angry expression burst into one of her surprise, and her angry fist shaking froze when a pair of bombs were chucked onto her metal platform, in front of and behind her. Her now extremely wide eyes looked back to her sudden assailant, who with another flash of smoke had revealed their true form: the top-hatting tipping Heavy Magician of the Hard-Boiled Heavies!

Moments later, the bombs exploded, sending the flailing Wave crashing into the mud pit below. The slurry quickly coated her abundance of exposed purple feathers efore the Babylon Rogue was splashed again by mud when a steely-blue catsuit and headcap wearing Rouge performed a drill drive onto the swallow's head. When the now thoroughly furious and mudwashed Wave jumped to her feet in the awkward to move in mud pit, the Heavy Magician floated on the other side it, calm and ready for combat with a tip of her top hat.

A smattering of cheering and cat-calling Egg Pawns filled the sides and skies around the mud drenched fight, cheering for their fellow machine to thoroughly punish the bikini clad meatbag. Wave, in comparison to the cheering bots and their confident champion, was simmering with annoyance, and feeling she'd been made of fool of was more than happy to demolish the machine in turn.

Funky, fast paced eletrco-swing music began to play as Wave launched the fight by rushing forward to clock the mechanical bot but with her legs weighed down by the mud around her ankles was easily slid past by the floating Egg Magician. Producing a black and white simple stick wand from insider her metal cuff, the astonishing android pointed it to the sky with a swift and strong flick upwards, and with a faint haze of glittering dark smoke around her extremely thin thong back Wave was hoisted to the sky in a magic powered wedgie!

"KYAAACK GURGULGERGRUL!" Wave had started to let out a loud and angry squeal of shock at the floss thin swimsuit rubbing tight between her bubbly buttcheeks but this was silenced down to a wet gurgle when she was wedgied so hard at the waist that she face planted into the mud, soaking her supple body even further. The semi-solid material practically bubbled as Wave grumbled with annoyance while the Heavy Magician had disappeared into a personally labeled stage box she had conjured from thin air. By the time the swallow had returned to her feet, both pairs of her cheeks were smarting and blushing under the jeers and mechanical laughs of the Egg Pawns but her chest burned with anger to get back at the Hard-Boiled Heavy, who had jumped out of the fading box disguised as a purple sweat pants and tank top clad Blaze the Cat!

The fight continued to fair poorly for Wave at first, as the disguised robot rolled right for her on Blaze's single foot as a fire tornado spun around the disguise, forcing Wave to jump out of the way of the rush and land bare belly first on the mud again. Flipping onto her back, Wave saw "Blaze" floating in place over the mud and building flames around herself in some kind of charge up attack, and in response scooped up a ball of mud in her hands and tossed it in her whiskered face!

The wet smack of the mud instantly put the flames out and caused the now fire-less form of the mud faced cat to fall limply onto her back into the slurry. Pushing to the limit to seize the advantage, Wave jumped to her feet despite the wet weight clinging to her feathers, and performed a high kneed and heavy butt and breast bouncing rush through the thick mud that sent the slurry splattering in every direction and thoroughly flossed her crack as Wave ran but which let her tackle her opponent before they could pull themselves up, and a swirling ball of cartoon violence and kicked up mud formed as the two struggled for control.

When things cleared as quickly as they clouded, Wave was finally standing tall in the mud pit. The bikini clad and dreck splattered Babylon bird was smugly lifting the Blaze illusion out of the mud by her accurately rendered light purple exercise thong that crackled tight, the cat hissing as her mud dripping body hung under her tight and clenching cheeks, hands clenched into fists and her legs folding at the height of her body as Wave laughed cruelly and bounced her opponent to her own heart's content. Due to button mashing the strength of the wedgie to the max, the fitness flossing hit a critical point and slid deep into Blaze's clenched, crunched cheeks as a pain star popped off them and one eye screwed shut and the other jumped wide in shock as the cat let out a pained screech!

Wave's victorious, arrogant laughter ended in a flash of smoke as she was left holding nothing, body abruptly covered in ash except for her wide with shock eyes. The Heavy Magician appeared in her standard form hovering behind the swallow, but was jittering and sparking in place. Just in time as the vulnerable period closed, Wave executed the input to power bomb the robot into the mud, inflicting enough damage to send the performer back into her conjured box, which sealed shut and rumbled and smoked before releasing the rolling form of an orange furred echidna female in a skintight black bodysuit and a purple symbol crested black headband. Wave yanked nervously at the mud collar that had formed above the curve of her breasts, and jumped straight to combat against the risky new rival!

Fortunately, unlike the Blaze disguise the Heavy Magician's impersonation routine of Shade the Echidna did not have a sphere of fire protecting her on her opening attack. As a result, her jumping leech blade attack was able to be speared out of the air by the quick acting Wave and the mistress of disguise was tackled into the mud.

After the two flailed and wrestling around for a short but intense time, the cat suit wearing infiltrator was face down in the mud, her head buried beneath Wave's thong buffeted booty while her lower body had practically fallen into Wave's lap, and the mischievously grinning bird of Babylon was not going to let this opportunity go to waste! A sharp, sting heavy and stiched together chiptune was beat out on butt bongos through the skintight uniform the costume included, muscular mounds clung to tightly by the black spandex and quivering under each spank. Since Wave had no crowd to play to but robots for this go on the instrument she so enjoyed, she simply beat in a high score as quickly as possible without a care for producing any coherent song from her opponent's clapped cheeks.

COPYRIGHT STRIKE!

Soon the theatrical robot had to retreat again, vanishing from under Wave to try and reorient itself across the mud pit. Despite sinking a few inches deeper when her seat/spanking target had vanished, the momentum fueled criminal mechanic made another high legged mud run to reach her target and even manged to jump in for a drop kick before she could steady herself! The robot bounced away and splattered a fresh coat of mud onto her colorful tuxedo, though everything down to the mildest scuff was perfectly back in place each time her base form reappeared. After another trip to the changing booth, the Heavy Magician dropped out in the form of Amy Rose!

Wave just blinked briefly at this choice of disguise. "You know that I've wanted to wedgie that nerd since I met her at the big race right and she was the only one there wearing clothes?"

Despite a notable blink of confusion on her pink hedgehog face, the moveset copying magician character only paused for a second before swinging her conjured hammer out in front of her. Wave evaded over it with relative ease, landing behind "Amy" but was unprepared for the illusionist to swiftly shift into a full circle hammer swinging attack which pummeled once of Wave's sizable buttchecks on the rotation when the bullying outlaw had gone straight for her target's skirt!

Butt bounced over and into the mud pit with a little on her body but mud and a growing lump, Wave was still hungry to dish out humiliation no matter how knocked around she got. She got back on her feet in short order despite the sharp shock that had spread from her rump to her face.

Across the muddy stage the Amy illusion came to a stop and turned about before employing an odd trick: vanishing into thin air! Wave blinked in surprise a few times, then focused as her sharp eyes picked up an odd sight: Running boot sized footprints forming in the mud and coming right for her. Smirking, the bandit engineer scooped up another handful of mud behind her back, then hucked it straight toward the straightened footprint trail! A high pitched voice wailed "Oh my god!" as the form of Amy reappeared, falling backwards into the slurry while mud splattered on her pink face.

Taking quick hold of the advantage she had opened up, Wave stomped over and flipped her foe face first into the mud, then slid her hands beneath her improbably solid skirt. With a loud, hearty and fully mocking yell of "WEDGIE!" Wave pulled the doppelganger's white panties towards the sky, leaving Amy to squirm and squeal from the chafe below the plump purple booty. After a sustained stretching the panties actually snapped free! Ripping clean off to recoil into Wave's hand, the Babylon Rogue held the pilfered panties high and laughed at the increasingly nervous looking Egg Pawn audience, seemingly not even spotting the blue Sonic head that adorned the front of them.

The puff of escape smoke came extremely fast this time and was tinged with a color of pink to it, and when the Heavy Magician malfunctioned in midair this time she was using both arms to hold her top hat over the zone where her legs were welded to her egg shaped chassis as her cranial unit overheated. Coming in with a homing attack, Wave battered the robot boss until her health had been depleted. With something resembling a huff, the Hard-Boiled Heavy pulled her hat over her body and vanished, and with their champion defeated the surrounding Egg Pawns scattered, save for one particularly purple robot adorned with a bolted on bow tie. The mud dripping swallow put up her dukes and was still fully prepared to fight him, but the machine silently held up a hand and waved for peace.

He gestured sideways, at a large bag of rings he had won by being the only Badnik in the crowd who was willing to bet against his fellow robot. Walking away for a moment, he returned with one of Doctor Eggman's custom built hover boards in metallic hand, then turned it on, set it down and pushed it over to Wave, and waved her farewell while happily clutching his bag of winnings.

Having stepped out of the mud pit in order to let the excess wet matter slough off her bikini body while the robot did all this, Wave gave him a thumbs up and an innocent smile before a split second button prompt appeared overhead and was smashed on reflex. Then Wave jumped forward with her body in a sphere, smashed the Egg Pawn apart, snatched up his winnings and landed on the overboard to ride off laughing on it!

CASINO PARK ZONE

ACT 1

Leaving the waterside industrial facility behind her in a flash, Wave the Swallow banked the curve around the coast that the boardwalk section of Casino Park had been built upon. Despite starting the level with the smug bemusement you might expect from someone riding high with 200 rings, Wave was soon sporting a scowl as a sideways glance towards the horizon spotted a familiar busty bat gliding towards the same seaside attractions on a hang glider. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" The bikini bird remarked while swaying side to side slightly atop the high speed hover board before focusing dead ahead. Her plumage had been cleared of mud by the sea winds rushing past her. "If it's a race you want it's a race you'll lose!"

The opening cords of the seaside extreme gear track were delayed behind the jingle of extra lives being acquired through Wave's initial high starting number of rings. Seemingly to balance that however was that the controls of this Eggman hoverboard felt sluggish compared to her earlier extreme gear outing. An opportunity to grab some early bonus rings slid by due to the wide turn Wave found herself adjusting to, and she couldn't bring the board back in fast enough to hit the first jump ramp.

Growling in frustration at her awkward start, Wave weaved wide and slow to land on a rock stuck spring to launch into the air, but her slow approach on it let two patrolling Gun Flappers land projectile shots and knocked a stream of rings off her with their quick firing weapons. After passing over a few water level obstacles with her jump the swallow jumped from her board mid-air to bounce off the bodies of more patrolling skybots in an attempt to reach an elemental shield item box atop a sea stilt tower. Smashed one, smashed two...

ZAAAP!

Unfortunately for the airborn bandit, an electrical shield had sprung to life around the third robot in her vertical path, shocking more rings out of her and sending the swallow dropping back towards the ocean, board having fallen away beneath her but still hovering over the water. The ersatz extreme gear had easily won the race against its rider to the waves due to an unfortunate... snag, Wave had along the way.

The off-shore platform the item box sat atop was also hosting several fishing line casters trawling the waves, and the mid-air hook of one such line had caught the tight triangle of Wave's bikini thong back, inflicting a splitting wedgie on the dropping bird. "KEYAAAHACK! ACK!" Wave squealed in discomfort as sharp tears splayed at the side of her expression at yet another thong buster wedgie bringing pain to her tail feather. The butt splittingly tight wedgie knocked even more rings out of her shapely cheeks, but after a moment the line broke and dropped Wave back on her stolen hover board, landing hard with her arms and legs hanging over the sides.

Having to start up from a standstill once she was upright and riding again, Wave managed to grab a few scant rings around the continuing course but it was nowhere near enough to offset her smarting losses. A ramp jump into a ring box helped a little more, but then demanded Wave weave out of the way of a neon advertisement on a buoy. With a rough, wide curve the sticky responding Egg hoverboard slid past another jump ramp, narrowly avoided a glass bottom boat on cruise, but did angle off a spring to take to the air and homing attack into some rainbow rings, finally getting a chance to look stylish since starting the Act and seizing it by flipping upside down and backside up while twirling on a pivot, with Wave's bikini top vanishing for the last couple revolutions but being in place on landing.

Passing on several item pick ups and ring trails to keep her ungainly hoverboard on a straight line to the last boost ramp to ensure she'd be launched to the boardwalk, Wave was outright looking forward to running on her own. With the speed she'd built up doing this, the swallow flew through the sky on her board, but couldn't quite stick the landing.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

The fabric floss rose high above her ass when a colored flagpole caught the soaring swallow, the small black volleyball thong conducting one final, splitting wedgie between the Rogue's bubbly purple buttcheeks! "I CAN'T FEEL MY ASS!" the Babylon Rogue yelled with genuine defeat, as short lived as it was.

Among other things that were short lived, Wave's thong was short for this world and the nebulously canon second world at that. Having taken too many wedgies on this day at the beach, even the extreme gear riding bikini bottoms finally ripped apart the seams and Wave dropped to the boardwalk. Scrambling fast with a blush of annoyance on her face, the streaking swallow ran behind the various carnival games and amusements that dotted this part of the pier. She slipped into a tacky surf shop and managed to put together an outfit with what rings remained on hand after the trip over the water. After all the hits she'd taken, she couldn't afford a top shelf costume.

"Ugh, this will do!" Wave groaned from inside a store changing room as Rouge, still clad in her plump pink bikini, ran down the boardwalk outside. Soon after, Wave stepped out to the fairground as well after having clad herself in purple palm tree shorts, a small black crop top and an orange headband and began her own run through Casino Park's waterside attractions.

The ground level map of the stage was a right angled maze of boardwalks and waterfront city streets lined with carnival attractions and gambling games as well as all sorts of props, blocks and obstacles, making the route to the exit of the stage fairly complex despite the simple impression one could get just looking at it. Wave, however, was not looking to waste any time navigating. Instead of taking off with the first pair of boost pads in her path she jumped over them in order to more thoroughly scan her surroundings and was rewarded by spotting a pair of barrels blocking the side alley sitting between an Wild West-themed water gun shooting gallery and a shish kebab stand both operated by Egg Pawns. Once kicked to splinters a spring was revealed, letting her reach an inexplicably floating network of grind rails, item balloons, air patrol badniks, electric wires and levitating platforms that spanned the spike roofs of the carnival stands.

Using the homing attack to reach a stable hover platform, Wave spotted a flash of her rival navigating the streets below. "Careful little bat brat." She said with a determined scowl, then made a risky jump for a floating boost ring, letting her cover more ground and land in a grind on the electrical wire running above the increasingly colorful attractions. The Babylon Rogue did a flexible cartwheel jump off the wire as it charged with electricity in order to land back on the boardwalk and rush behind the counter of the closest attraction: A partially automated popcorn booth!

The perceptive eyes and quick hands of the outlaw engineer quickly sabotaged the machinery of the stand, capping things off by kicking the chef's hat wearing Egg Pawn into the popcorn popping furnace, causing it to overload and propelling Wave back into the air when the giant popcorn bag she was standing on popped, jumping her score and letting her grab hold of a lift pulley.

RADICAL

Doing a few casual curl ups while the pulley rose, Wave was soon climbing hand over hand from under a metal grate built on the side of a winding roller coaster. In that position her ab curls got stronger, for the rogue was bending her legs all the way to the metal grating to kick off the turtle robots with cannons mounted on their backs patrolling the surface side of the scaffolding. Once that came to an end the acrobatic bandit lepta out to a flagpole, hand-standing off the top and then bouncing to another, launching a homing attack against a patrolling Floater, then timed another one to hit the top of a carnival style test of strength a second after a bell ringing top hit was made, letting Wave kick the bell into a useful position with a mischievous chuckle and grin.

AWESOME

Floating on the updrafts from the roof vents of a restaurant let Wave glide with her stomach facing the shimmering ground until she glided into an unexpected obstacle: a seaside bungee jump attraction on the edge of the boardwalk, squared away at the end of a corner but easy to stumble into it from the air. And unfortunately for Wave, stumble into it she did, and at a time when no one was jumping at that.

With no safety harness to attach to, the bungee hook instead snugly sought the purple waistband of Wave's recently bought swim shorts, swiftly dropping her into a screeching wedgie drop! "NOT AGAIN! MY HEAD IS SPINNING!" With no second layer under her swimsuit shorts, the swallow's plump butt was on display as the elastic waistband stretched out above her puckering sour expression. While Wave did manage to touch the glittering key at the bottom of the bounce she did not view that as worth being humiliated with another monster wedgie.

With a sharp, loud snapping against her bubble butt Wave was dropped back to the boardwalk, having to awkwardly waddle a few feet before working up a run again. Despite this unsteady start Wave was soon able to build up speed and dodge around obstacles, though another route to the prize packed sky had yet to present itself. Smashing apart a few patrolling Egg Pawns, the Babylon Rogue busted open a robot operated ice cream cart to grab the electrical shield item box stored inside, causing its customer attracting horn to warble and die.

Further ahead, an attractive human redhead in a bikini sat in a pose atop a wooden stool in a dunk tank to try to attract customers into paying money to make distracted throws, but Wave hit a bullseye on the target for free with an incoming homing attack. The unprepared model was dumped squealing into the water below her, and soon after Wave jumped in as well! Instead of soaking her feathers though, the extreme gear engineer ignored the the attendant Egg Pawn listing off all the violations she was committing and instead focused on giving the spring loaded drop seat an impromptu tune up, managing to modify the seat while clinging to it over the water.

COOL

After completing her quick mod job and giving the confused clerk a smack of her own ass, Wave was launched into the air as the spring powered seat returned to its upright position with jailbroken force! Spiraling through the air again, the repeatedly humiliated Babylon Rogue felt her confidence resurge as a quickly timed series of homing attacks against patrolling Flappers let her reach another Rainbow Ring trio and tumble through the air with the bell of bonus points playing. The agile swallow mid-air posed by sticking her rump out and plucking her hiked up swim shorts out from between her cheeks.

Landing on a boost pad atop metal rail carrying wooden construction in the air after cutting a long arc through the air, the somewhat disorienting running start did prove worth it when a raging roller coaster lead car was charging behind Wave moments later! "Hmph! Box of bolts tourist attraction!" The outlaw engineer spat derisively even as she only stayed barely ahead of the rocketing Eggman emblazoned coaster, whose robot intelligence was already attempting to distract its passengers from the impending industrial accident/vehicular poaching incident with alternating sight seeing instructions and promises of coupons to the pier's fried chicken vendor.

After a sharp turn ran the roller coaster over the open water the pier was built on for a stretch, while the singular rail that carried under hanging passenger trams to and from the inland city running in parallel above it. As the amusement cart rushed by below and the passenger pod passed by above (and on side by side inspection, the two vehicles were more similar than would be expected) Wave's magnet shield pulled her out of the roller coaster's path and into the tram's wake.

Having reversed direction and vertical orientation on a dime, Wave racered back to the pier on a straight line instead of taking the long loop back on the roller-coaster. As a result, the quick witted rogue was able to double jump into a giant raffle drum that sat on the seaside tram station platform and was staffed by two unwitting Egg Pawns. The riders of the tram, riding either high or low after their time among the attractions of Casino Park, clutched their tickets excitedly as the drum began to spin with the docking of the tram. At the very bottom of each admission stub was a random number, and all aboard were hoping this would prove to be their lucky trip.

Curled up into a ball inside the rolling drum cage, Wave was able to bounce out a selection of five numbered balls by impacting them at the right moment and into the collection pump as the Egg Pawns ran the lottery: 2/32/2/00/6.

The connecting strut allowing the tourists to step out of their rail moving box and onto the platform lit up with neon lights as an extra life box dropped from the ceiling with a burst of confetti, but the still rolling Wave popped out through the ball loading door on the drum, bounced on the Egg Pawns to destroy them and onto the box to take the extra life for herself, and then ran towards the edge of the elevated sky-tram boarding platform to land on the roof of a large, neon sign covered building on the beginning of the wooden pier construction. The goal ring was waiting for her there, glittering behind the signs and also reachable from a street level spring jump.

Strutting in place after clearing her goal with a rooftop vent in the background, the bonus points tallied up on Wave's stage complete.

RANK C

"Hmph, I suppose some maintenance could be done..."

On the furthest edges of the boardwalk maze of piers, a simple seaside bench sat at the end of the wooden path for one to sit on and gaze out at the ocean. It was at this theme park fringe that Rouge came in for a landing on her hang glider, stopping to pluck some of the spotted pink material of her swimsuit from between her cheeks after resting her sandal clad feet on solid ground.

CASINO PARK ZONE

ACT 1

Setting off down the linear path towards the attractions with a building pace, Rouge navigated the initial obstacles with a fluttering, effortless grace. Patrolling Crabmeats and Motobugs were easily trashed while spikes and barricades could be jumped over. The rising, falling and rotating platforms proved similarly simple for the bikini clad bat to navigate, at least until she came upon a two colored swirl tower in the middle of the path. Hitting it at high enough speed to run up its smooth cylindrical exterior in a spiral pattern instead of falling back to the boardwalk after one revolution, Rouge found an athletic swing setup at the top similar to a zip line, where a motivated tourist simply had to grab the vertically mounted pulley handle and jump from the carnival tower, swinging towards a multi-colored target board.

Rouge's athletic abilities kept her on path for the high score, but in the midst of her swing a well positioned Crabmeat robot cut the string with its barrel claw, sending Rouge dropping into the gap and below the planks of the pier, landing on wooden barrel floating in the sea after her barely contained breasts had rocked back into her surprised face during the drop. "Hmph, that's no way to greet a lady..." The treasure hunter muttered with a brief scowl before jumping from her floating barrel to another, platforming over the waves and dodging the metal jaws of snapping Choppers and kicking a few of them apart.

Soon however, the opportunity to climb up from the choppy water presented itself: A narrow metal pipe about the width of a shower pole dropping vertically from the boardwalk above into the ocean. Rouge's buxom, barely clad body gripped tight to the metal pole as she began to shimmy her way up. At the top of the pipe the water conduit bent into a L-shape while a metal grill separated the bottom of the pier from the top, and Rouge scored some extra points by clinging to the grate with her hands and kicking upwards as an Egg Pawn stood on it, causing the metal to flip positions and drop the robot into the ocean while Rouge was now standing behind the counter of a water gun shooting gallery.

Unfortunately for both Rouge the Bat and the initially lucky feeling human tourist who had just payed for a round on the shooting range the ascending secret agent had sprung up right in the path of shot stream of water. Rouge's nose curled up cutely as her neck instinctively turned away from the mild splash. Not really bothered by it but just surprised.

The stream of gun lunched water, and the ensuing waterfall that rolled off Rouge's chin to pool between her breasts, continued to annoyingly spritz the bat in the face for a bit more time than it needed to last. When a flinch of realization shook the body of the young man who'd been primed to shoot a bullseye, he finally released the clenched finger that had held tight to the water gun's trigger. Vaguely waving his arms in front of his low-detail body, the weeaboo arcade tourist mumbled an apologetic but clearly distracted "Hey..."

Rouge's eyes narrowed with disdain.

In a stylish flash Rouge was at the counter, having shoved the human's face to the carnival stall and mounted one of her sandal clad feet on the barrier, then reached down his Hawaiian polo clad back. At the waistline of the carnival goer's cargo shorts a tight triangle of red banded but otherwise flat white underwear was already drawn tight, squeezing his neither regions against the booth counter. "In the future, watch where you're pointing that thing before you pull the trigger!" Rouge demanded, leaning her lidded expression and sneering face close to the fluffy brown hair of the face down carnival goer. He was quivering at the deep rubbing chafe that continually slid and squeezed into fresh, uncomfortable places as Rouge pulled the elastic with tortuously slow skill, stretching it with only a finger as the waistband neared the man's clenching, sweating and sour face. "You boys just can't resist playing with your guns, can you?"

With one final tug to stretch every inch and pinch of the pelvis grinding wedgie to its maximum discomfort, Rouge snapped the white waistband over the nerd's forehead. As his legs quivered in bows and his head was suddenly drenched by sour smelling sweat as his underwear enclosed his brow, the carnival goes finally collapsed onto the counter of the shooting gallery, completely overpowered by the wedgie. Giggling at her handiwork, the mischievous treasure hunter snarkily said "Enjoy your day at the boardwalk!" before stepping off to the side, exiting the attraction stall and moving back onto the boardwalk.

PERFECT!

At a palm tree island in the middle of a particularly wide section of board walk, Rouge was able to jump up to a tree with ease and grab the flame shield contained within the leaf hidden item box. Rushing off down a smaller avenue, the bat's experienced treasure senses caught her attention all of a sudden, with the target of her instincts being a popcorn stand.

Looking past the strangely understaffed counter, Rouge jumped over the barrier in an instant when she caught sight of a bowl of popcorn kernels sitting on a conveyor belt with a glittering key sitting atop the shells. "Well, don't mind if I do!" She remarked, jumping onto the still conveyor belt leading into the popcorn maker to grab the key, only for the material beneath her sandal clad feet to surge forward, the machine going from still to top speed in an instant!

The platforming bat wobbled unsteadily on the conveyor before she was thrown into the machine as it brought the popcorn to a popping heat, but thanks to her flame shield she only emerged from the rumble in the machine sweaty and a little disoriented but without losing rings or a life and managing to hang onto the golden key. After a buildup of sparking and rumbling the giant popcorn oven blew apart and sent the smoked singed popped popcorn kernels flying into in the air and the balled up Rouge along with it. The digital neon sign advertising the boardwalk booth as selling popcorn had changed to a trippy background and an emergency display reading "PLEASE ASK FOR ASSISTANCE."

Despite feeling disoriented as a result the agile secret agent rolled with this outcome by using the velocity she was launched out with to spinball speed up the prize release of a giant gatcha machine. The inside of the prize orb dispenser buckled and rocked as Rouge bounced around inside it, before the metal plate that rings were inserted into the top of was blown off entirely by the bat's exit, spilling a shower of rings back onto the boardwalk patrons and letting Rouge uncurl into a glide, grabbing the high bouncing rings for herself but letting the rest of them spill onto the wooden pier to distract the other people out and about. "Here we go!"

Another opportunity to boost her score was spotted from the air, a bell ringing carnival test of strength primed to drop a combine ring item box if the hammer could be dropped with maximum force. Rather than land on the boardwalk and take a swing with the provided mallet, Rouge simply performed a drill drive from the air onto the target, dropping far enough to depress the button completely! Unfortunately, due to Wave's meddling the hit of this bell did not signal the winning of a prize, but instead sent Rouge rocketing to the sky in an ass splitting instant lift wedgie, leaving the bat's thicc cheeks as the only thing getting rung at the moment of impact!

"OOooooh! That one cuts deep!" The enterprising thief squeaked out, though as surprised as she was by the unexpected ass splitting Rouge's voice still had a hint of venom to it, rightly suspecting this to be the work of her newfound rival. After a few moments of letting the stretch agitate Rouge's rear end, the bat was unceremoniously dropped from her hanging perch as the boardwalk below her opened up with a trap door, booting the stage running treasure hunter back to the low path to add insult to injury!

Rouge scowled as she pulled her face up from its flat landing against a slide like surface stretching under the pier that was used to drop trash into the ocean. After walking off her arm flailing but cushioned landing fall and beginning to run again, Rouge built up a short lived burst of speed. Up ahead, a well positioned Turbo Spike Badnik slid out from behind a leaking screen of water from a sprung pipe up above and launched its cone shell rocket into Rouge's flight path, becoming noticeable with only moments left to divert from her flight path and scrambling about in the air on her missed cue.

Unable to use the aerial forward dash of the Flame Shield like Sonic was capable of, Rouge lost her protective shell but tried to stay positive: With all the water down here it was probably short for this world anyways. What proved more aggravating was the result of trying to chase down and destroy the robotic nuisance; She had been on the verge of getting close enough to spindash the tread running machine apart when a strong intake vacuum generated from an unusually close to the water boardwalk pipe had sucked the ball rolling bat up towards the surface!

Rouge managed to hold her breath despite the surprised expression on her face as the funnel of water swirling around her was sucked up into the pipe, back up to the boardwalk. She was spat out into the pool filled bottom space of the malfunctioning dunk tank just as the pumps randomly reversed again. The already somewhat dizzy Rouge was suddenly spun in the opposite direction to unbalance her even further, though fortunately her current particular costume granted unlimited water breathing. When the last of the water drained away however, the bat had remained been left behind.

"How can this be happening!?" Rouge said with an over-dramatic tone, though a hint of genuine humiliation seemed to have slipped into her voice. In a way, the proud operative would rather flaunt her gorgeous form a little extra than give her opponents the satisfaction of seeing her smooth spirit weakened with genuine humiliation and was happy it was only her rump stuck outside the pipe. Stuck in the drain at the hips, her flexible torso wiggled in the now drained dunk tank pipe, legs arching over the front of her stuck form to further present her pink split cheeks to anyone watching above the empty tank. "Hnnnng! Guess that's why you gotta curl up before rolling into these things..."

While Rouge soon did gain an escape from her stuck position, it was just about the last one she actually wanted. The sabotaged dunk tank sitting board swung out of its sitting position unprompted. The wooden platform, narrow but wide enough to sit on, struck both the bat's wobbling buttcheeks on the down swing, pushing Rouge deeper into the drain she was trying to slide down but leaving her now stinging buns bouncing madly in the wind.

Abruptly, the wall folded plank sprung back into sitting position, not only landing a glancing spank to Rouge's increasingly roasted feeling hams but hammering in how foolish and humiliated the always composed agent was feeling at the moment. Thwarted by level design, made a fool of by a Badnik and now powerlessly being spanked. Rouge continued to squirm as much as she could while caught in the drain, all the while taking more seat swinging spanks that steadily pinked all four of her cheeks and knocked a fresh circle of rings (and a fresh squeal of humiliation) out of her with each rump impact.

After the briskly paced paddling had sufficiently buffeted her butt, one more downward swing of the seat pushed Rouge through the drain and back down the pipe. Spat back out under the dock in a spinball stance and depleted of rings, the busty bat's rolling attack destroyed the patrolling Turbo Spike before she launched off a ramp, into a short trail of wings, and used a wing powered burst of flight at the apex of her angle to get a little higher and grab a pulley handle.

Elevated back to the boardwalk level, Rouge used a high kick to destroy a nearby Egg Pawn before jumping off the handle and running, finding herself on an increasingly brightly painted obstacles course setup: First hoping over a wide gap between wooden sections of boardwalk on flipping tile platforms. Her well timed landing on a recently flipped platform almost dropped her back into the drink when it revealed a Snail Blaster clinging in wait, but a swift high crush kick shattered it's mechanical shell before it could blast the bat away.

After standing on another free standing pier platform astride open water and collecting the 20 ring box standing there, the rushing thief next had to traverse a series of three rolling cylinders serving as the platform to the next platform, but while they were spinning in the opposite direction Rouge needed to travel she ended up hitting them too fast, wonkily running around the surface without dropping, losing track of where she was and accidentally jumping off when she was on the bottom of the barrel, dropping to the bottom path of the level once again.

Having landed her sore butt on a floating platform, Rouge almost injury bounced into the polluted water but managed to take flight and recover. Gliding to a support pillar holding the boardwalk up, she shimmied around the wide structure, wincing a little as the exertion slid her pink bikini between her pink buttcheeks.

Jumping off and angling for a boost pad let Rouge race across an open stretch of water, briefly stepping out from under the shadow of the pier until she abruptly slammed to a stop, worn down bikini bottoms crushing tight against her crotch and stretch flossing her butt, and with a shocked expression Rouge looked over her shoulder and realized a fishing hook was sunk into her bikini bottoms. Letting out a frustrated "Noooooo!" As she was dragged arms flailing through the sky and back up to the pier level as the line reeled in.

While the Egg Pawn fishing off the pier behind Eggman's sushi restaurant was easily destroyed by a sandal powered drill kick, the cathartic robot smashing did nothing to salvage the wounds Rouge had taken to her pride, dignity and level score over the course of the boardwalk run. As such, she was quite relieved when the only remaining obstacle between her and the goal ring was a short run down the steps connecting the maze-like pier structure to the solid, urbanized shore, where a goal ring waited. Wearily, Rouge stepped into it and spoke her end of level quote with a sigh.

RANK D

"No prizes for that performance..."

Once her low score count for the Act had been racked up with a ding, Rouge ran further onto land and through the automatic doors a brightly advertised entertainment building, possessing large neon sign whose changing colors created the image of a stylized Eggman juggling the Chaos Emeralds.

Running across the brightly lit and noise ringing central floor of a boardwalk arcade, the adventuring jewel thief stopped in front of a large, pixilated double grand door just as a ceiling vent abruptly dropped loose in front of her, and Wave the Swallow dropped down in front of her newly acquired rival! The feathered thief laughed a haughty chuckle into the back of her hand, before the glowing keys both platforming animals had collected floated off their person and unlocked the doors behind them. Wave was too absorbed in her mocking laugh while Rouge was shooting the Babylon Rogue an annoyed glare, causing them to both miss this until the double doors swung open and consumed them in a flash of light!

Moments later, both were falling down a parallel pair of glittering tubes seemingly pipped through a wavy dark blue void where massive, interlocking ball and stick model chemical structures floated with no observable pattern. The competing thieves locked eyes through the curved, transparent surfaces even as they passed bright lights and metal locks on the two tubes. Despite this dominating animosity, the bat and the swallow were both taken by surprise when their tubes unexpectedly bottomed out and dropped them both into the control boxes of the meanest, beanest and most machinist game Doctor Robotnik had ever devised!

Rouge's expression curled with honest and sustained confusion as her brow creased at the situation around her and her ears continued to droop as she maneuvered the dropping two color bean pairs into a patchwork structure that steadily accumulated an ever higher ground floor. Wave meanwhile had worn a loud expression of shock upon first dropping into her control booth, but swiftly seized the controls with confidence, moving the beans into position with practiced grace and quickly racking up a few short combos.

"Grrr... what is going on with this!?" Rouge said in an aggravated tone of voice, having arranged one combo largely by accident but getting blocked off from replicating it by a dropping of obstacle beans placed by Wave. Looking over at her rival after pounding an angry fist against her control pad and wondering why they couldn't have been dropped into a Bejewel ripoff instead, the treasure hunter was surprised at the sight of Wave handling it so easily. Without waiting for her rival to ask, the Babylon Rogue gave a smug reply to Rouge's visible surprise.

"The game room on the airship has had an arcade cabinet version of this in it for months, and I've had the top score since we stole it!" Wave said haughtily, clearly bemused at how much lower to the bottom of her box her stack of beans was compared to Rouge's expanding tower. The bat's ears bristled at this remark and she over dramatically turned her nose away from the swallow. "Am I supposed to be impressed with your skills at a glorified phone game?"

The acknowledgement of Wave's skill, however backhanded, was swiftly validated by Rouge's board of beans reaching the top, setting off recreational explosives all over the expensive contraption to signal the first player's defeat. The suave bat offered a side-eyed scowl to the smug bird in the victorious control station, but before the annoyed treasure hunter could giver her more of herself the floor gave out beneath Rouge, causing her to drop with a surprised yell while her rival jumped up, back into the tube that quickly diverted Wave down a sideways spout. Quick as a flash, it spat the Babylon Rogue out on top of a floating green orb, at which point the special stage disappeared in a wavy glimmer.

WAVE GOT A CALAMITY PEARL

Following this, a bonus screen awarding a large number of bonus points for Wave's epic gaming skill materialized, but quickly shrunk into a smaller picture in picture display as a cutscene showing Rouge's fate took up the screen. In a corner circle, Wave leaned through a large ring and wagged her finger to the tune of the climbing numbers while she smiled gloatingly.

Rouge meanwhile was still falling down the tube under her control pod, but the pipe swiftly bottomed out again, leaving the treasure hunter plunging into the chaotic void, except for the expertly placed hook on the outside of the pipe hatch, that perfectly speared the waistband of the bat's bikini as it swung shut behind her.

"Ahhhahhhhhaaaaa!"

The/pulled and ravaged pink swimsuit bottoms stretched into a what seemed like a narrow sheet across the open air, cleaving tighter and deeper between Rouge's plump buttcheeks than any other wedgie the scheming treasure hunter had ever received. Her legholes and back strap stretched against the psychedelic background while the front band of the pink underwear became dental floss thin and aggravated every surface it came in contact with, sending chaffing vibrations rolling over Rouge's most sensitive nerve endings.

Her mouth instantly puckered like she'd bit into a sour lemon while both hands and both knees scrunched up around her front, while bubbling fresh tears wavered between Rouge's pain squinting, eye-shadow shaded lids. Both the bat's articulate ears stood on end at slightly crooked, asymmetrical angles and rustled with a shocked electric surge.

Squealing with her usual air of cool control completely broken, Rouge's breasts amplified her body's humiliated shivering as she shuddered out "Urrggh... too... tight!" as the humiliated feeling sank into her.

Amid the janky gravity physics of the bonus encounter, Rouge seemed to "catch" on the absolute low point of her ass splitting wedgie drop, toes curling at the sheer force being exerted to chafe her ample cheeks while never breaking out the release of being snapped back on the elastic. Instead, after an agonizingly long feeling few seconds of extreme, cheek clenching flesh grinding, the long wedgied swimsuit finally reached its limit.

Unaware of how close to release she actually was, the thoroughly overwhelmed Rouge let out a humiliated bleat of "Please, have mercy!"

With the long dreaded noise of elastic material ripping apart, Rouge shivered at the realization that she was about to be let go, her legs hanging limply over the bottomless pit in the high cut sling harness the wedgie had turned into.

Then, her punished bikini bottom finally snapped. Rouge fell arms flailing into the void, dotted pink fabric scraps retained by the hook and almost waving in the wind as the special stage glowed and vanished. On Wave's section of the screen, she had laughed at the entire short video into the back of her palm, as extra lives earned wracked up beneath her bonus score: One stylized head of Wave herself, another purple shaded silhouette of the swallow, but on the third ring a simplistic silhouette of Rouge the Bat's face appeared instead, only with bright red circles added under the eyes of her symbol silhouette. Wave's extra life counter ticked up three times to a pleasant jingle.

After a brief loading screen, the scene cuts to velvet red enclosed box phone booth, advertised with a big neon sign on top of it consisting of a pixel art representation of a black corded phone and a big red arrow pointing down. Inside the box, Wave was finishing up a fairly rushed phone-call as her tram approached.

"Okay, thanks for being cool about this Jet. Sorry to have dropped you so suddenly for movie night but this opportunity wasn't going to come by again." Wave spoke into the well secured public phone inside the box, as the coin operated timer counted down and the monorail platform was surprisingly dark beyond the field of light cast by the tacky ad atop the one way mirrored phone booth. "Wait, it was cancelled anyway? You got run off!? What, were those park rangers were enough to send you and Storm packing?"

On the other end of the call, Jet the Hawk had his feet up on his office desk aboard the Babylon Rogues' currently flying airship, blocky cell phone pressed against his head while he talked. A distinct look of annoyance had gotten on his green face at the turn the conversation had taken. "No, I got rid of them fine, but then these two Hot Topic looking guys showed up while I was setting up the projector so Storm talked to them, and I didn't hear what when down but then they shot at him!"

With a overblown expression of shock, Wave let out a squawk inside the box and said in surprise "They shot at him!? What the heck!?" After a segment of quiet while Jet answered her, Wave rolled her eyes and dryly remarked that "Well, given that you're not bawling about the gun violence death of our closest mutual friend I guess everything worked out otherwise?" before looking over her shoulder and having her eyes widen with haste. "Okay, well, sorry to hear movie night was a dud anyway but I gotta go, my train is here. I'll keep you guys updated on the treasure bye!"

Wave left the phone booth in a rush, leaving the receiver hanging loose on its cord and the timer locked door open behind her with a few seconds left on the clock in her rush to get aboard the city bound sky tram before the doors sealed shut on it. Both Wave the Swallow and Rouge the Bat managed to clear their destinations at the last second in fact, with Wave getting a single tail feather pinched off with a yelp by the automatic doors on the tram, while Rouge slid into the phone booth before the automated lock slammed the door shut from her position clinging to the dark side of the booth's neon sign, only barely scrapping her bare and bouncing butt on the closing barrier while sliding in from above.

As the passenger tram pulled away towards the glittering skyline of the deeper city, Rouge had snuck inside the private box and held the discorded payphone up to her ear, surprisingly still able to gleam a conversation from the other end of the line. Jet had pulled his cell phone away from his head at Wave's hurried exit, stumbling over the parting words he had come up with and no longer needed, but before he could turn the cell phone off and restore information security, the gray bulk of Storm the Albatross burst into the Rogue's office, flailing his arms and distracting Jet as Rouge listened in.

"Wave, wait, where are you headed off to, I'll bring the airship by! Wave!?" Jet squawked with frustration into his end of the line as the spy in the phone booth grew a small grin. The Babylon Rogue might have gotten ahead in the chase from the treasure and left Rouge running around with her bare ass hanging out, but she didn't have any backup fro her friends on the way. She considered listening in for a bit longer before making her own phone call, but then the sound of a door slamming open filled the line and Jet had obviously dropped his cell phone in surprise going by the rough noise of impact that came over the line and caused Rouge's ears to fall flat for a moment.

"Jet you know I was really thinking about something those guys back the beach said and AUGH I'M SO ANGRY ABOUT IT GUESS!" The sound of heavy fists slamming against a wooden surface caused Rouge to wince further, casting a sideways weary expression about the phone receiver she was now holding as more heavily voiced nonsense flowed out of it in a stream of consciousness. "Listen, we need to deal with this, before it gets out of hand and I also think I lost my speedo back at the beach..."

When the next sky tram rushed passed the empty platform, all its passengers bound for the inner parts of the casino city, it entered the platform with the phone booth intact but revealed its magnet locked door to be kicked open and the space itself empty as it left the place behind in a blink of an eye.


End file.
